


TazB Drabbles

by I_Otaku



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Both of whom I will kill someone for, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Homelessness, I relearned that Barry is much much older than the rest of team human, Multi, ND Angus, ND Taako, Other, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Read at Your Own Risk, Sickfic, Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vomiting, at least in Snack: Crushes, everyone is trans and you can bite me if you got an issue w it, let's get this emotional support loving family dynamic as everyone heals, sorry everyone, street kid angus, there is too much to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: A collection of my TazB drabbles. I'd love to take requests if something strikes my fancy!





	1. Angus and Voidfish

**Author's Note:**

> This has graphic depicitions of vomitting, and almost drowning! You've been warned. Also spoilers for the entire Balance arc! Implied barely mentioned JohAvi but blink and miss it

Angus loves spending time in the Voidfish’s chamber. He also loves spending time with Johan, although most times Johan is too busy composing to talk. (They talk frequently though, Johan is teaching him to play the violin and Angus memorizes riddles to tell him in return.) Angus paces in the room when he needs to think, he uses the comforting hum of the voidfish’s care machinery as a white noise, he listens to Johan and the voidfish harmonize and Johan plucking his violin strings when he’s sad, his favorite fact is the room is kept chilled compared to most other places on the base.

Angus trots down to the chamber after breakfast one day, a small pile of paperbacks in his satchel. “Hello sir!” He smiles, running over to Johan’s desk where the musician sits.

Johan looks up as Angus approaches, and he even smiles. “Hey there Angus. Another quiet day?” He writes another few notes on his scroll, before dipping the feather quill in a small inkwell.

“Yes sir! I was- Well I’ve been targeted by the reclaimers for some-” Angus makes air quotes, “ _ unnecessary sass _ , and I’m hoping they can’t find me today.”

“We always appreciate your company. Your secret is safe with me.” Johan hums, “Pillow should be  over in the-.... The corner place…” His eyebrows crease as he talks, he starts mouthing things and Angus nods happily.

“Thank you sir!” He scurries off, dropping his satchel to the floor and nestling against one of the walls. The room warps around the cylinder of the tank, and a strange corner is nestled close to the tank itself where the straight hall meets the curve, it’s also right next to the ladder Johan normally climbs to feed the being. Johan brought a pillow down after Angus had fallen asleep and claimed the corner as his hidey-hole. It was comforting, looking up to see the swirling stars and galaxies that floated within the voidfish’s bell. Dark blues and purples bleeding together with shining lights and the occasional magenta or gold. When he couldn’t read, or was too tired, Angus could stare up at the beautiful creature and just be amazed. He nestled down today, bumbling happily to press into the pillow and look up at the fish.

“Hello Mx Fish,” He mumbles. He pulls his knees up to his chest and stargazes for a few moments. To his surprise the fish actually seems to respond, they chime a few notes and swirl around in the ichor. 

Angus is content to watch the fish float, when from behind him he hears a bow rosen across violin strings.

The voidfish reacts, they seem to perk up and look from Angus to the back of the room. To Angus’ confusion, the fish seems to nod, and press closer to the glass of their tank. Not exactly glee, but moreso desperation? He’s not quite sure. He shuffles in his satchel, pulling out his notebook and writing a few words to ask the Director about this later.

After a few notes played back and forth the voidfish starts to sway to the beat, and Angus smiles to himself. Now he can read with the familiar and safe background noise he’s come to appreciate. 

 

The music is on and off, after a few chapters Angus distantly notices Johan swear, and a paper scroll roll across the floor to tap against the glass tank. “Oh!” He says, placing his bookmark in his book and scrambling to his feet. “Sir, you’ve dropped a few compositions-” Angus grabs the one closest to the tank, turning around to see a small trail lead back to Johan’s desk. He works on picking up the manuscripts as the voidfish sings behind him, off key and loud.

Angus looks up confused, and Johan is laying across his desk surface, arms laid out like he fell forward and pushed everything to the floor.

“Sir!” Angus yells, again dropping the scrolls and already running to his desk. He nears, fisting his hands in Joan’s bishop sleeve. He looks like he’s in pain, eyes squeezed shut. His hand shakes as he signs with one hand, half of the movement for ‘ _ hard liquor _ ’ and Angus nods. 

“Mx Fish please watch after Johan I’m going to get help!” Angus yells, running from the chamber to the elevator, mashing the buttons.

 

Avi is stationed at the canon, talking to a new hire when Angus sprints over.

“Mr. Avi! Johan’s having another migraine!” He wheezes, leaning forward on his knees.

“Hey, watch over for a bit, I need to do this.” He says to the trainee, before leaning down to talk to Angus. “How bad is it?”

“Very.”

“Fuck, alright, thanks Ango, let’s go get ‘im.” Avi says, starting to jog to the elevator.

 

Avi and Angus return to the chamber, Johan still sprawled on his desk as Avi dims the lights and walks over to his partner. He rubs a hand on Johan’s back, and Johan blinks an eye open. Angus watches as they sign back and forth for a few moments, and eventually Avi nods.

“Alright, we’re gonna have to call it a day here Angus, can you put his desk back together?” Avi whispers, carefully rolling over Johan to pull him onto his back. 

“Not a problem sirs! Oh!” He’s about to start cleaning when he sees Johan’s eyes open, and as best he can Angus points to him, before moving his open palm in front of his mouth to pull away and make a thumbs up. 

“Thanks Angus, we owe ya one.” Avi takes his boyfriend out of the chamber and Angus listens intently for the elevator to ding, signifying they made it safe. When it does he puffs out his chest, putting hands on his hips.

“Time to be a grown-up!” He says to himself, turning to start collecting scrolls. The voidfish sings, making him turn to look at it after he grabs a few. The song is sad, low grumbling notes as the fish sways sadly in the tank.

“Oh no, Mr. Johan will be fine! He just gets migraines sometimes.” Angus says (he doesn’t talk louder than normal to make sure the fish can hear him, that would be childish and he would never be immature like that-). “Avi is good at taking care of him.” He calls again, “I guess you’re worried since you haven’t been fed today though.”

The voidfish trills, a decrescendo of notes before singing an especially loud and out of key note that makes Angus jump and almost drop his pile of scrolls. “Hey-!” He can’t bring himself to actually be mad, a smile splits his face before he can even really get angry. The voidfish sings again and Angus hums in duet as he reorganizes the desk.

 

The Director enters the chamber a few hours after Johan left, shoes and staff clicking against the tile floor. “Oh Fisher,” she breathes, “What have you done this time?” 

Angus feels his eyebrows sink, he moves as quietly as he can to press into his corner, against Johan’s pillow. 

The voidfish responds to her, and Angus isn’t quite sure if it’s her presence, or her mention of a name that sparks a reaction. It’s not glee, or contentedness that people like he and Magnus get. It’s, melancholic, he thinks. The voidfish sings low and long notes, it repeats a few notes again and again and Angus tries to piece them together as the director seems to get it first.

“I’m sorry- I can’t. Not yet. Soon.” Her voice is sad, Angus glances at the warped reflection of the women in the glass tank and her head is hanging low.

The voidfish responds, this time louder. It ruffles itself under the ichor, tendrils spreading out to fill up more space in the tank. Aggression? Defensiveness? He’s absolutely enamoured with the interaction he can barely breathe. The Director doesn’t seem to react, even as the song grows louder, grows angrier. The voidfish is nearly screaming as the Director taps her staff to the floor, and the room goes silent. The voidfish writhes in the tank, spinning and swirling and pointing at the woman, almost headbutting the glass. She doesn’t reply, she turns heel and again clicks her way to the elevator. 

The elevator ding breaks the silence, when Angus realises what she did. She cast Silence on the tank, and Angus climbs to shaky legs and nears the tank itself.

“What was that about?” He whispers, placing a pink palm on the glass and looking up at the creature. It notices him again, swimming down to a lower point and pointing at him, its movements are hurried and aggressive, pointing at him then the elevator. The silence of the tank is like a muzzle, it makes him anxious and afraid as he looks up at the voidfish. 

 

The creature is still largely a mess compared to the refined and distant stature it normally holds. He knits his brows and looks down at his feet, Angus starts making metal lists and takes a step to grab his notebook when ichor lands on his shoulder. 

In retrospect, that should have been warning enough for him to start running. But he freezes and before he can breathe a long snaking tendril shoots down to wrap around his middle. Angus is nearly thrown into the air, before he hits the thick ichor surface, dunked into the liquid. He knows he shouldn’t panic, but he holds onto the half breath he had, and stares up at the voidfish in sheer terror. 

The creature is vibrating in the ichor like it’s singing, but the silence echoes in Angus’ ears. Another tentacle moves through the ichor, wrapping around Angus’ head like a headband. He feels his head go fuzzy, before static runs across his vision. The voidfish shakes him and squeezes his head again, more static that only increases in power. Memories? He gets bits and pieces before his head starts to throb, and the voidfish continues. He remembers safety, being with others, lights… the color red? A man. He shakes his head, glasses sliding off his face as his panic finally takes over, blowing out his last lungful of air. 

He feels his vocal cords tighten, his breathing reflex kick in as he struggles to stay conscious. The voidfish shakes him again, and with that Angus blacks out.

 

When he comes to, he can barely whimper before he feels ichor worm up his throat and he throws up. Someone was giving him chest compressions, he rolls his head to the side as he vomits before the hands help him to all fours. There are people talking, Angus feels himself shaking as more spews from his lips, and he realizes he’s crying.

“Breathe, breathe.” Somebody says, putting a hand on his back. He shakes his head, before his chest spasms and the hand strikes his back to knock a few final strings from his lips to the floor.

“Angus, can you hear us?” He thinks it’s the Director, Angus nods shallowly before his shaking arms give out beneath him. The hand from before catches him before he hits the floor, and Angus slumps over it.

“Infir-”

“Noelle-”

“-soaked.”

 

When he really comes to, Angus is laid across the top of his coworkers metal frame, Noelle humming and thrumming beneath him. He shifts, and the robot notices.

“You awake kid wonder?” She asks, her longer (affectionately nicknamed noodle) arm moves up, rubbing his back as Angus nods. 

“Warm.” He mumbles, pressing his cheek against her metal casing, where her systems are running and heating her up. 

Noelle laughs, and Angus feels safe. “Yeah, thought it might help warm you up quicker. You gon’ be alright if I move you to bed?”

Angus makes a noise from his chest, as Noelle delicately lifts him from her casing, to lay in an infirmary bed. “Status update, how you feelin’?”

“I can breathe,” he replies, rubbing at his face with shaky hands. 

“Yeah, we’re all very glad on that front Angus.” Noelle says, looking at him as best as an LED display will let her. “What happened? Why did the voidfish get so mad at you?”

“They weren’t- not me-” His brows knit again, he looks down at his lap and bites his lip. “Something’s wrong.” He says.

“Yeah, the voidfish nearly doused you.” She replies, “If you need to talk about it I’m here but take it easy for the day, alright?” She says, hovering up to her natural height and turning to start fiddle with other infirmary items. “Stay as long as you need. And tell me when you’re ready for company, you’ve got a line of people waitin’ ta see you.”

“I don’t- Now’s not a good time.” He says, patting his wet clothes for his notebook he has long since lost. “I need to- change.” He says, praying his voice doesn’t betray him. Noelle hums, turning back to look at him. 

“Yeah, yeah you’re right. How about we pretend you’re still out an’ I take you to your room. You’re not showin’ signs of long term issues.” Noelle says, beeping and booping as she returns to Angus’ bedside. 

“I’d much appreciate it ma’am.” Angus smiles, letting his friend raise him back up onto her casing. It’s warm and safe, so who can blame him if Angus plays a sleepy boy very well.

 

In his room after he changes to warm and comfy pajamas, he immediately starts making lists and lining his corkboard. He draws lines, sketches things he remembers, starts investigating everything he can about both the voidfish and the Director. He starts to notice cracks in her facade. He finds lost thoughts, incomplete lists, strange behaviors. He isn’t allowed back into the voidfish’s chamber (which breaks his heart) but Angus quickly realizes something is very very wrong. He stops trusting Bureau members so easily, he doubts and ignores orders, and eventually sneaks back into the chamber time and time again.  
  


 

Months go by. When Magnus doesn’t return, he can’t feel the loss hit him, because something much worse is on the horizon. Something is very very wrong. He runs through the base, wriggling out of arms of people who try to catch him, convince him of something the Director told them, something he can’t trust. The world he knows has been turned on its head, his family isn’t safe, the planet isn’t safe. But he still doesn’t know everything. He can’t know everything. When he finally gets his chance, he can’t let it go.

“Start talking, I-” He says, hearing his voice break and his head start to ache a familiar pain. “I need to know what you know.”


	2. Blupjeans, Barry&Taako, Lup&Taako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blupjeans, Barry and Taako, and Lup and Taako. Half discussions of memory issues, spoilers for all of Balance, and I wrote this while in pain and on pain meds sooooooooooo enjoy and blease be nice to me. Also heck yeah tazdelightful on tumblr made some great art I've been thinkin' about lately

Taako is different after the Day of Story and Song. Everybody can tell, because everybody is different too. But the way Taako carries himself, the way he moves, it’s not quite  _ Taako _ . He stands a little bit closer to everyone, his memory problems seem to actually get worse. Even though Lup is back Taako doesn’t cling to her like they used to.

Barry is the first one to notice. 

 

“I’m not quite sure what to do anymore. If his like- his preferences changed.” Barry muses, pacing idly in his makeshift lab on the base, occasionally checking Lup’s still reforming body.

“He’s still my brother-”

“And he’s still mine.” Barry says, stopping to put a hand on the tank. “But- things change. Time doesn’t necessarily heal wounds.”

“We won. This is- fucking bullshit.” Lup says, spectral robe billowing out as she floats over beside her boyfriend. 

“Yeah.” Barry mumbles. “Hey, think you can still possess me?”

“Wow no foreplay?” Lup snickers, making Barry huff a sad laugh.

“It’s just- nice. Having you close.” He turns to look at her, his eyes soft and warm. “You’re back, but-”

“I’m here.” Lup says, her voice almost desperate.

“I know,” he replies, reaching up toward’s Lup’s lich body. His hand phases through her, he feels the tingling of powerful arcane forces but nothing to touch. He moves his thumb back and forth idly along where the projection of her chin is, missing the warm soft flesh he’d felt what feels like eons ago. “You’re here. And for that I’m glad.” He nods, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Lup breathes, leaning into his hand although she too just phases through it. Instead she moves closer to him again, pressing her forehead against his. And after a few seconds, Lup phases fully into Barry’s body. 

“Oh, well there’s our answer.” Barry mumbles, looking at his reflection in the tank, seeing his eyes glowing red. 

_ Mhmm… soft and cozy as ever. _ Lup rumbles inside of him. 

Barry feels a laugh worm up from his chest, and he wraps his arms around himself. 

“Glad we had the same thought.” He says quietly, hands digging gently against his fat.

_ Any chance to get my hands on this dad body, my literal hands or not, I will gladly take. _

The both of them laugh at that, and it feels like a weight has lifted from somewhere. 

“Let’s catch some z’s.” Barry mumbles, half walking, half being driven to the mattress laid up in the corner.

 

He’s asleep before he notices. Lup can’t exactly sleep, but the possession gives her something to do. It’s a comforting lull of quiet, safety, and being with someone. She lets herself drift off, happy to not be alone.

She does notice when Taako enters the room however. He’s hunched over himself, dark hair thick and unkempt, shoulders hunched. 

“Lup?” He says, looking around. He’s quiet, he sees Barry and from what Lup can guess, he doesn’t want to wake him.

“Hey.” Lup makes Barry say, rolling over from his side to his back. Barry is still most definitely asleep (the man sleeps like the dead, even in his sleep jeans-) and Taako jumps just slightly. 

“Oh, probably a bit weird.” Lup says this time, although Barry’s mouth still moves.

“Nope nope-  _ that _ is definitely weirder.” Taako says, rubbing at his eyes before pointing at the two of them. He doesn’t hesitate to walk over, kicking off his shoes and crawling onto the shitty too small mattress. 

“So I guess Barry it is then.” Lup makes Barry say.

“He won’t mind.” Taako replies, laying down but still ever so careful not to actually touch Barry. 

“What’s up bro?”

“Thought you’d be all spooky an’ shit, and we could have twin time.”

“You not meditatin’ again?”

“You know I’m shit at it.” 

A part of Lup hurts- she _didn’t_ know. From their time on the starblaster Taako sometimes chose not to meditate yes, but when they were tucked up together back to back and they rested on shifts, Taako had no problem trancing. But she guessed things changed. 

Taako notices the silence, but doesn’t say anything. 

 

“I’m just not sure what’s real anymore. What’s me, what’s made up, what happened, what didn’t.” Taako muses after a few minutes quiet.

Lup doesn’t know how to respond, she watches her twin brother twiddle his thumbs and huff sad laughs.

“Whoever you are now, you’re still family Taako. We’re all changed.” Barry says, and Lup’s momentarily taken aback.

_ Oh shit, sorry if I woke you babe. _

“Nah you’re fine,” Barry replies quietly, “I’m glad to see you Taako.” he says, lifting one of his arms. He doesn’t need to say anything else, Taako immediately tunnels up against him, pressing his face into Barry’s shoulder.

“Fuck you for- f’r-  _ fuck _ -” he breathes, shoulders shaking as Barry holds him. 

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Barry says, pressing his cheek against Taako’s and letting the elf cling.

“I’m glad you came.” Lup says, taking Barry’s arm to trace small figure eights on Taako’s back. He shakes more, a feeling of both familiarity and foreignness in the small motion he can’t explain.

“I can’t believe you possessed your nerd just to sleep again.” Taako breathes.

“It’s nice.” Both Lup and Barry reply, making all three chuckle.

“Yeah. Reminds me of late cycles.”

“When Bear abused the hell out of my good taste,” she laughs, “making me eat all that nasty absurd cheese food?” Lup asks.

“Or when Lup would possess me at random times and make me sleep for days on end?”

“When I missed one of you, and you guys helped me feel less alone.” Taako mumbles, still tucked up close to Barry and leeching his body heat. The air of the room settles more, Taako sinking down both into the embrace and the mattress. 

 

“You don’t have to be alone ever again.” Barry says, although nobody is quite sure who he’s saying it to. “We’re here. We made it.” 

Nobody says anything, and the tension seeps from the air.


	3. Blupjeans Post finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the tin... real schmoopy and sappy.. also if its bad dont tell me, i took too much migraine meds and now ive got an angry head and stomach so i write to cope

Barry likes to believe his best quality is his calm nature. Well, calm isn’t necessarily the right word. He’s just… sorta there? For whatever somebody needs? He’s been cried on by every member of the starblaster crew, he’s held every member of his family and somehow known exactly what to say. He’s… He gets it. He can read a room, read a face, read most things. After the Day of Story and Song, and he gets Lup back, he doesn’t cry. He smiles so wide for so long he thinks his face will split in two. He hugs every member of his family, he breathes apologies and thanks and feels. Barry Loves.

He heals and helps and talks, he loves everyone and everything. His life, and his family is back, his love, his reasons for being. 

 

He watches Lup and Taako make up for lost time, interacts with Bureau members, talks with Lucretia and again ends up with a tear stained shirt. He doesn’t mind. 

When Lup gets her body back, he’s infinitely understanding. He gets a hug and a sloppy, schmoopy kiss half coated in slime before Lup disappears to have twin time. They’re attached by the hip, right back to being Taako ‘n Lup (or Lup ‘n Taako depending on who you ask). He smiles, content to give lingering glances, small bits of physical contact for now. Lup has a lot on her plate, and Barry’s just happy she’s alive. He isn’t exactly handling it great just yet though. Lup crawls into his bed on the moonbase one night, and Barry shoots up.

“L-Lup…?” His voice is more gravel than audio, but he doesn’t care.

“Yeah Bear, it’s me.” Her voice sounds broken, ripe with unshed tears. 

“Lup,” he breathes, a prayer, a thanks, and a plea all wrapped into one word, her name. It’s her name, her that kept him alive, kept him stable all these years. A decade of time spent missing her, alone, unsure if she was even alive. His shoulders start to shake as Lup pulls down his comforter, sliding underneath and across from him. “Lup-” He says again, his heart throbbing hard and fast in his chest.

“Barry.” She says in return, moving close to him. Her skin is warm against his, her hair tickles his face and Barry feels himself begin to sob. 

“Lup,” It’s all he can say, staring at the woman he loves with every fiber of his being. 

She nods, and Barry realizes she’s crying too. She takes his hand, pulls it to lay across her. Barry doesn’t hesitate, he slinks his other arm under her and wraps her up, he pulls her to his chest and clings to her. She twitches in his arms, jerks just slightly like she’s still not used to physical contact-

“I love you.” He says between heaving breaths. Lup doesn’t reply, she presses her face into Barry’s neck and nods as best she can. 

He lets himself love again. He lets himself break down, and hold Lup because he’s forgotten how to.

 

Barry wakes up first, before the sun has risen with a terrible need to pee. With all the care he can manage he extracts himself from Lup’s tangled mess of limbs, brushing hair from her face and kissing her forehead. 

He’s washing his hands when he hears the sheets shuffling, pained noises echoing through the door. He wipes his hands on his shirt and rushes back to bed, Lup jerking and having some kind of fit, voice cut off by pleading and gasps.

“Lup, Lup-” He says, kneeling on the edge of the bed, “Lup I’m here.”

She doesn’t respond immediately, but his voice seems to register. She flings the sheets up, moving wild and savage. 

“I’m gonna come up there.” He says, climbing up beside her and gently putting his hand on her shoulder. She jerks again, but quickly melts into his touch. 

“Barry-” She whines, chest stuttering and tears slipping from her eyes. She looks through him, as if she’s not sure he’s there, or if he’s real.

“You’re not alone.” He says, pulling her towards him. She follows, again diving against his soft flesh and pressing into him as if she could melt. 

“Dark- Alone-” Her voice is clipped and stuttered, like she’s forgotten how to talk.

“I’m right here Lup, I’ll never lose you again.” Barry holds her close, letting Lup sob into him and moving his hands. He touches her, holds her, speaks to her, he’s careful to keep at least two of her senses occupied to keep her grounded. She pulls away for just a moment, leaning up to press a desperate kiss into Barry’s lips. The motion is so familiar, so right to Barry, he leans in before pulling away.

“It’s too much.” He breathes, pulling Lup to lay down with him. She kisses him again, and Barry pushes her gently. “Lup, I love you- you’re under a lot of pressure right now, it’ll be too much for you.”

She shakes her head, but burrows against her boyfriends chest.

“Take it easy.” He mumbles, fingers moving up and down, relearning the curves and scars of her body. She shudders in his grasp, but doesn’t move away so Barry continues. 

“Need- feel-” Barry pulls her tight against him in response, he breathes on her scalp and interlocks their ankles. “Bear.” She breathes, Barry pressing his nose into her hair. 

 

They both have some healing to do, but they’ll heal together.

 


	4. Barry&Angus, team human sickfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Angus, and Lucretia catch some sickness and it's up to Barry and the twins to take care of them. (Not as long or detailed as you might think, but I wanted to do something bite sized and sweet.) Barry is a good weird uncle, and Magnus is a good weird older brother/dad. Post finale, spoiler warning.

Surprisingly enough, Barry is the first one to recognize Angus is sick. There isn’t sneezing yet, some mild coughs that he tries to play off as clearing his throat- but nothing exactly saying ‘Sick little boy! Watch out!’ It’s more so the way Angus drops into his chair, head sinking down to almost touch the countertop. Taako and Lup are dancing around the kitchen cooking putting on a show for the almost zero people near the kitchen.

“Mornin’.” Barry says, waving his hand to pour orange juice into a glass on the far end of the counter. He pushes it to his sorta nephew sorta kid.

Angus nods, and Barry chalks that up as sick strike two. Angus likes talking, he loves making eye contact and being straightforward, but he’s doing none of it now. But then again, Barry isn’t the best with kids. He had a few apprentices and they were alright, but Barry's pretty bad with the concept of parenting.

“You feelin’ alright kid?” Barry sips his black coffee, watching Lup and Taako hum as they cross paths in perfection. They're flipping and stirring and cooking in harmony.

“I’m fine sir! A bit icky but I’ll be perfect in no time.” Angus’ voice doesn’t sound rubbed raw yet, so Barry at least counts that as a win.

He nods, breathing in the coffee scent. “Tell someone if you’re not feelin’ too good, alright?” Another sip. Taako makes a joke in the kitchen Barry’s heard a dozen times and he smiles. “Take care of yourself.”

“I will sir. I’m already doing better than Magnus.” Angus replies, stretching up to grab his glass (did he just now notice it was there? The kid might not be okay after all) and sip.

“What about ‘im? Constitution of a god Magnus? That Magnus?”

“I ran into him earlier, he said he wasn’t feeling good and he’d be resting. I can at least move around a bit.” Barry starts looking around as Angus talks, and notices yeah. Magnus is usually all up in the twin’s bubble sniffing dishes, offering to taste test, and always getting shunted from the kitchen with stolen bacon hanging between his teeth. He’s not here.

 

“So you do admit you’re sick though,” Barry says reaching over to tap Angus on the head a few times. Angus doesn’t flinch, he actually leans over for Barry to scrunch his fingers in his thick curls.

“Yeah,” Angus breathes, “I’m not doing too hot…”

“Kid?” Taako is leaning over the counter between Barry and Angus in a matter of seconds.

“He’s a li’l out of it.” Barry says, scooting his stool over for Angus to lean against him. Angus does, and Taako hums before returning to cooking. Lup emerges from the cooking whirlwind this time, making a happy noise and flipping her ears a few times.

“You two look so cute.” She says, and Barry feels his face heat up. “Hey, if you wanna go lay him down we can bring food to the human room.” Lup looks at him, before raising her hand in a question. Barry nods, and she leans over the counter to press her hand against his forehead. “Mm… yeah still not sure how that stacks up for humans.” 

“Then why’d you do it?” Barry can’t hide the smile that lights up his face as Lup giggles not so innocent.

“I like to touch you Barold, is that a crime?”

“Yes!” Taako says, turning to glare over his shoulder. It too dissolves into a smile as Lup and Barry laugh. Angus makes a hum as his makeshift pillow bounces in laughter.

“Alright, let’s take care of the sick kids.” Barry says, abandoning his coffee to pick up Angus. Angus is pretty big, a bit to big for certain races to pick him up. After working himself to death and fighting for his life though, the kids stick thin. Barry hefts him up as best as he can, and looks at the twins as they start plating food. “Maybe some soup for later? If they can’t do breakfast.”

“What are we, amateurs?” Both twins says although Barry recognizes the large soup pot Taako grabs.

“Your words not mine.” He grins, taking off down the hall.

“Barold!”

 

The halls of the starblaster are small but familiar as Barry walks, and he keeps a hand on Angus’ back to placate him. Past the personal rooms is the larger room, the place the twins nicknamed the cote. Taako had expanded an extra mattress to cover nearly the whole floor of the room during a more terrible cycle, and it slowly morphed into a comfort place. More than a few pillows were bought, repaired, made, and found to fill the room with plush comfort. As Barry pushes the door open from it’s crack he smiles. Magnus is strewn across the floor, arms open and hands twitching every now and again. His shirt is still on thankfully, and his hair is loose from its bun to halo around his head (and get caught in his mouth). Lucretia is next to him, arms crossed over her middle and head on Magnus’ bicep. She has a pillow in her grip and she’s clinging to it like her life depends on it.

“Human room today, huh Angus.” He says, kicking off his shoes and walking up. He crouches down, depositing Angus on Magnus’ free side and  positioning the sleepy boy on him. Barry’s careful to lay him to avoid Magnus’ shoulder and the maze of bad muscles and joints he never forgot the map of. Angus lays his head on Magnus’ chest (Magnus wiggles as Angus lays on his top surgery scars but when Magnus gets comfortable again he sleepily brings an arm to wrap around the boy).

Barry watches for a few moments, breathes in relief as he sees Magnus and Lucretia, alive and safe and comfortable. Lucretia pulls herself closer to Magnus, and Barry sacrifices another pillow to her so she won’t wriggle up onto Magnus’ shoulder. She accepts the offering and Barry barely suppresses a laugh. They’re both young, but so much older now. Angus fits in so nicely, he almost looks like he could be the child, and it almost makes Barry keel over in laughter. (He remembers a time Lucretia had come to him, a fantasy grey goose bottle in hand and begged for a shoulder to cry on. How she pleaded for some kind of understanding in herself, how Barry rubbed her shoulder and listened. The way her whole body seemed to slack as he told her she didn’t have to love anyone. Lucretia was so happy with them, her family, she didn’t understand why she needed to find someone else. Why love had to be romantic. Barry emptied her bottle, she fell asleep on the research table, and he had never felt more like an older family member before. She carried herself better from then on, she journaled and aided and snarked with fervor.) Lup’s voice brings him out of the memory, as she peeks her head through the doorway.

 

“Hey babe, how are they?”

“Tired mostly, uh, at least that’s how it looks. Probably nothing bad.”

“Yeah if it’s alien germs it’d just be Angus.” Taako says, sipping some kind of smoothie and watching over.

“Oh, his name’s Angus? Thought it was Agnes.” Barry teases as he steps out of the cote and pulls the door almost closed.

“Or Ango.” Lup joins, leaning on Barry’s shoulder.

“Django.”

“Brat.”

“Kid.”

“Alright, don’t fucking gang up on me assholes.” Taako grumbles, “He’s not my kid. Everyone knows I’d make a shit dad.”

“The kid still looks up to you, try and be a little bit nicer.” Lup says, reaching out to rub her hand on Taako’s arm. He grumbles in reply, but steps up to Barry’s other side.

“Why aren’t you sick Bluejeans?” Taako says, reaching over his head to pull at Lup’s ear.

“I tend to- well I guess I pop pills at the first sign of a headache?” He shifts his weight just slightly as both twins sandwich him. “Can’t get sick if you’re probably more dead than alive anyway.”

Lup opens her mouth to reply as a fair amount of shuffling echoes from within the cote.

 

“Barry-” Magnus whines, “Barry you big bully come in here.”

“I am not a bully-” Barry replies, ducking out from under the twins and peering through the doorway.

“Yes you are-” Magnus isn’t sitting up, he rolls his head back and forth without sitting up. “I can’t get up and I’m hungry.”

“Food?” Lucretia mumbles, hand swatting at Magnus’ face.

They both sound sick, Magnus’ voice is almost more growl than vocals and Lucretia keeps her eyes closed as she talks.

“I’ll see if the twins have any sick recipes.” Barry says, earning a choir of quiet but pleased hums. He turns back to the hall, pleased to see both of them have disappeared towards the kitchen. He shoves his hands in his jean pockets, and follows.

 

“Barry you’re delivering.” Lup says, stopping for just a moment to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh woe is me,” He says, smiling as she smacks him in the arm.

“Here,” Taako says as he starts ladelling warm soup into three bowls (one smaller than the others). “It hasn’t been long, wake ‘em up.”

“And don’t get us sick.”

“Well no promises on that front.” Barry replies, taking a small tray with three bowls of warm soup. “I’ll be back for my own in a minute.”

 

Lucretia is the first one up when Barry returns, although the smell seems to rose two thirds of the room anyway. She takes the bowl with careful hands, immediately diving in. Magnus whines for his bowl, and Barry sets the tray down instead. “You can’t eat hot soup with a kid on your chest.”

“Hey, Ango, food’s here.” Magnus mumbles, patting Angus’ back and rocking him back and forth just a little. He rises, and Magnus pulls off the boys glasses. “You don’t need these to eat, right?”

“No, I’ll be okay.” Angus sounds pretty bad now, quiet but appreciative as Barry hands him the smallest bowl. Magnus takes his own bowl, completely forgoing the spoon and probably burning his tongue as he drinks soup.

“I’ll take the bowls when you guys finish, nobody else wants to catch the ick.”

“So they sacrifice you?” If Magnus sounded bad, Lucretia sounds worse.

“You put it past them?”

The three adults laugh, and Angus speaks. “Thank you for the food. Can you tell Taako and Lup for me?”

“Yeah kid, don’t worry about it. Rest up.”

 

Magnus reaches over with a free hand to rub Angus’ hair, and Barry watches with a small smile.  Lucretia slurps her noodles long and loud to break the quiet, and it quickly evolves into all three of them competing for the worst noise.

“Alright never mind- you can leave the dishes in here. You guys are bullying me now.” Barry stands, and the three whine.

“Team human-” Magnus and Lucretia speak, before taking more mouthfuls of soup.

“Yeah yeah, rest up you idiots.”


	5. Modern w Magic, homeless Angus & Taako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus is a street kid who lives at the Neverwinter public library. Taako is a concerned adult. I actually have a lot of ideas for this AU, so lemme know if this is your speed ! Also my ideal hcs,, ND Angus and ND Taako

Angus knows he shouldn't trust this eclectic elf, the way he jangles bangles on his wrists (a sign of any number of things most common being paranoia, anxiety, or stimming), the way his hair curls and uncurls (A large pool of magic so potent he doesn't need to think about the arcane forces around and clinging to him) or even his footsteps carefully placed as he shows Angus around the common areas of the house (he knows what parts creak, like he's carefully tiptoed around his own house).

“Hey kid, remember. The front door is open, if at any point you want to leave, you can.” Taako slowly goes to his knees in front of him, talking softly. 

Angus nods, staring directly into Taako’s eyes. (Read Taako, find tells, protect Angus.) His hands shake, and he grips them tightly to keep himself from stimming. He nods gently, and Taako smiles. It’s not a vile smile, it’s not deceit or hatred, it’s soft and Taako’s strange colored eyes sparkle with a different kind of magic.

Angus nods, and nods again. His head hurts but he bites back tears and closes his eyes. 

“I’m not gonna keep you hear against your will, you can run back to the library any time.” Taako doesn’t reach out to touch him, Taako doesn’t yell or move to strike him. He’s gentle and quiet. 

Angus nods again, opening his eyes. Taako is still there, spinning a bracelet around his wrist absentmindedly. “Are you hungry? You can’t get anything from the vending machines without cash, or at least a quarter and some fishing line.”

Angus nods.

“Here, I know my place isn’t the neatest but you can curl up on the couch or something. A blanket should help with the chills.” Taako points slowly further into the home, where Angus can see what he guesses is a large couch that wraps a corner, pillows and blankets all different colors and fabrics strewn everywhere. He doesn’t push Angus, or pull him, or throw him. Taako stays still and lets Angus make up his mind.

 

The boy hesitates, and takes a step, then another, and he’s walking towards the mountain of comfort. The chill in his bone from the walk hasn’t left, the cold often settles too hard and too long with him. Angus knows it’s because he hasn’t a place to get medicine or safety, but he blames his birth parents for being born sickly. He touches each blanket he can reach, running his fingers along the fabrics, tracing patterns and gently pulling tassels. The strange textures are absurd, one pillow has lace, another a beautiful looking fabric that makes his skin crawl and a noise escape him. 

“The black one? Crushed velvet?” Taako voice comes from nowhere, and Angus shoots his head up. Taako is in the kitchen, leaning on the counter that connects open air to the common room. Angus counts his breaths for a few seconds before he nods, looking up at the elf. “Yeah, Lup hates that one too. The other side should be nicer, if you wanna pick it up and chuck it somewhere else.”

He carefully flips the offending item over, pushing it from the couch and onto the floor. A much softer and nicer fabric is bundled beneath it, a large and thick plaid blanket with a fuzzy side that Angus pulls open. He wraps it around himself, climbing onto the couch and shivering. 

Taako hums from in the kitchen, and something is starting to smell very good. 

Angus takes a moment to think as his fingers tingle back to life. Taako noticed him in the library. Taako although someone who seems like they would never even approach a library, was in Angus’ safe haven, browsing transmutation tomes. So Taako is definitely a wizard or a magic caster. He noticed Angus, although Angus was well behaved and quiet in looking over beginner magic books. Taako isn’t especially parental, something Angus can tell from the very apparent lack of children and pets. So something about how he looks, he did his best to keep his outfit clean, and his hat hides his greasy curls. Did Taako look knowingly for signs? Was Taako looking for kids like him? 

Angus’ stomach gurgles with his nerves, and Taako again leans over the counter. “Almost done, I’m makin hot chocolate for now, bringin’ some bread and crackers. Water?”

Angus looks up, and shakes his head. 

“How about a bottle? If you don’t drink it you can take it.”

He nods this time, and Taako smiles again. Taako doesn’t seem cruel, his house smells nice and he hasn’t tried to put his hands on Angus. Angus watches carefully from his blanket burrito as Taako sets a tray on the coffee table (and tries not to laugh as Taako shoves more pillows and blankets to the floor with a foot). 

“Impressive dexterity.” Angus mumbles, his hands scribbling down the fact on his imaginary sketchbook (the motion helps him remember, if he had an actual book it’d be better but-).

“Oh, you can talk- I’m glad.” Taako genuinely seems relieved, he tucks a curl behind his ear. Angus’ whole body flinches as he realizes he did in fact, speak. “Oh hey pumpkin, hey it’s okay. You don’t have to be verbal.” Taako says, drawing his hands up to his lap. His hands start moving in his laps, slow and deliberate. Angus watches for a few moments, before he recognizes a movement. He’s taken back to a memory buried under newer fresher wounds, and he fuzzes out. 

 

“Hey, listen to me.” Taako’s voice brings him back into his body, Taako leaning down and pulling gently on Angus’ blanket. “Is FSL a no go?”

Angus shakes his head, scrubbing at his face with his hands. Tears are dribbling down his cheeks now, and his shoulders rattle his whole body. When he feels a little more put together, he signs what he can remember. 

_ Me… Angus. _ He gives the personal sign for his name, not the finger spelling (he can’t remember the difference between G and H, but he’ll say it’s for privacy reasons). 

Taako reciprocates the gesture, hands not quite getting it on his first attempt. His hands open like a book, before rising to his face like binoculars. “I get the book thing,” he says, “But the binoculars? You into birdwatching?” Angus shakes his head, rubbing his hands together. He looks down at  them, head starting to hurt again. “Well you can tell me later. Some easy food and a cup of hot cocoa.”

His hands shake as he grabs the warm mug, and the smell nearly knocks him back. It’s warm, but not scalding as Angus takes a careful sip. It’s so good, it’s tantalizing and terrifying in a way he can’t explain. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Taako says quietly, he turns slowly away from his small guest to the large tv hanging on the wall. “Snacks are there for when you’re up to it.” Angus can feel sideways glances, can feel attention every few moments but Taako is sitting on the couch on Angus’ left. Angus can still get to the door, can still get out and get back to the library. Taako carefully put himself there. Taako knew what he was doing. Taako did that on purpose. 

Angus sips his cocoa and lets the cooking show on the tv bleed background noise.

 

He eats a few crackers, a few pieces of bread and feels nauseous before he thinks to stop. 

“Glad you’re eating. Feeling up to talking?” Taako asks, watching the tv.

Angus shakes his head. 

“That’s okay.” Taako says, he starts running his hands along one of his bracelets. “How are you feeling otherwise?”

Angus nods gently, pulling his knees to his chest and gripping the blanket. This place is warm, this place smells nice, and Taako hasn’t made any strange moves. 

“Do you want me to take you back to the library?”

“No!” Angus says, hands fisting in the blanket.

“Hey, hey hey there it’s okay Angel.” Taako picks back up the remote, turning the volume down even lower.

“That’s-” Angus’ headache worms forward, aching in his eyes and making him whine.

“Hey, everything’s okay.” Taako isn’t moving to restrain him, even as Angus makes a noise in his throat and flaps his hands in front of his face. “Go ahead, flap.” His voice is still that quiet calm. Angus nods with his whole body this time, shaking and thrashing his hands.

“Hey, there we go. Let all that out.” Angus makes another noise, rocking back and forth before the energy finally worms from his chest and out his hands. He leans forward and back slower and slower now, head following behind his body even slower. He doesn’t realize he’s finally falling asleep until he sinks back into the couch, and the blanket shifts on top of him to coddle him tightly. It feels right, it feels nice.

 

Angus doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but he certainly knows when he wakes up. He bolts upright, rubbing his eyes and squinting at the room. It’s still here. It’s still warm, and Taako is asleep on the other end of the couch. He has a beaded pillow pressing into his cheek, and he’s still wearing yesterday’s clothes. That isn’t a normal thing for normal people, Angus notes. Taako slept on the couch, most likely to keep an eye on him. Taako didn’t want him to feel alone. Angus moves his hand to write as he extracts himself from the small mountain of blankets piled over him. 

Taako won’t want him. Or worse, Taako will want him in a bad way. It’s not safe here. The nice smell, the food, the hot chocolate. It’s too nice, something must be wrong. He likes Taako, he really does, but it’s too good for a kid like him. Get out before he can get hurt again.

He grabs two pieces of bread, stuffing them into his mouth and shoving the remaining crackers into his pocket. The water bottle fits nicely in his hand as Angus looks over at Taako, still asleep. He takes a shaky breath and runs back out the front door. 


	6. More Homeless Angus and Taako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been leaving kind comments, on this and my other works! They really make my day, and encourage me to write more! So this is a continuation of the previous drabble, and twice the length. This one is also getting away from me, and shifting from drabble into AU... there's still a lot I'd love to write for it, so let me know if you'd be interested in reading it!

Taako wakes up to a sharp chill in the air, smacking the sleep from his eyes and sitting upright on the couch. The kid is gone, and the front door is open.

“Fuck-” He says, pulling a blanket up and onto his shoulders, starting to traipse to the front door. He gets his hand on the doorknob as it flies further back, Lup appearing in the doorway.

“Hey, ‘Ko,” she says, rubbing her leather clad arms. “Fuck dude, did you sleep with the door open or something?”

“No, I got something I wanna tell you about.”

“What’s up?”

“No, it’s Important. As in capital letter. Im-por-tant.”

  
  


Angus hates the rain. He watches the rain trail down the library windows and shakes when thunder booms. One of the librarians notices him now, his small cut off noises as lightning flashes. She walks up beside him, and Angus looks up at her an apology already stumbling out of his lips.

“What are you reading?” Her voice is low and smooth, and Angus flinches again as thunder booms overhead. “If you’re scared of the storm I can talk to you, it should be a nice distraction.”

Angus nods shakily, “I-I’m reading Doyle.”

“Sherlock Holmes?”

“Yes’m- I like the detective stories.”

“I like those too.” She sits down at the low table opposite Angus, and Angus spends a few moments looking her over. She looks tired, bags evident under her eyes and small growing smile lines but nothing else to give away her age. She sets a cane to lean against the tabletop, handle some sort of opalescence that catches the washed out lamplight. “Are you good at solving the mysteries?”

“I like… I like solving th-the people.” Angus says, flapping his hands back and forth in his lap. 

“Deduce me.” The librarian says. 

“Your name is Lucretia, although that’s pretty obvious-” Angus’ eyes glance off her nametag, and he continues. “You must be mellow and well tempered to work at a library, you walk with a cane although that could be for a multitude of reasons. The most common are health issue or accident. You’ve been tapping your fingers against the woodgrain of the desk, as if you’re counting something and you keep checking over different parts of me. Every time your focus changes you tap, meaning you’re counting things you notice about me. You’re concerned, or interested, meaning you’re a caring enough person to want to check in on a kid in a library.

“Simple clothes, long and calm shades of blue to appear non threatening and put together although I recognize from the tapping and the way your left eye twitches that you’re actually rather impulsive. Ink stains on your fingertips and both cuffs meaning you’re ambidextrous, but you will sometimes smudge your writing on purpose, which suggests not only writing but drawing as well.

“Dark skin and kind eyes. Like me.” Angus finishes, hands calmed and mouth back to full speed. 

“Very very impressive. What’s your name detective?”

“Angus. Angus McDonald.” He replies, hunching back down on himself. “Sorry if I came across as rude ma’am.”

“Not at all Angus, and would you look at that.” She gestures slowly to the window, “The thunder is slowing down. How are you feeling?”

“Better. Thank you.” He mumbles, looking down at his hands. Deep down, something doesn’t feel right. An adult noticed him, yeah, but that already happened. Something feels strange, about Lucretia looking nearly through him. He feels small in her presence, like she’ll be one of the adults that tried to call the officers to deal with him. 

“I’ll let you read, alright?” She says, standing and pushing in her chair.

“Thank you ma’am.”

 

Angus shouldn’t snoop. And he knows he shouldn’t snoop. But his stomach has been in knots since he was loud enough to attract attention. He meanders around the reference section closest to the doorway into the Librarian back room, and listens. It takes a while, but eventually he hears someone close to the door, apparently talking on a phone. 

He doesn’t catch every word, but for a few moments it seems as if the caller leans on the door. 

“Yes, yes- Listen- I know- I was just wondering if you'd seen a kid around, I think he might be homeless.” 

Angus walks as quick as he can to the front desk, while he knows Lucretia won’t be there. His safe haven isn’t so safe anymore. He’s jogging out of the front door as someone is entering, he runs headfirst into a soft stomach, a rumbly voice apologizing. He freezes, looking up and as a man on his phone looks down. 

“Oh, sorry kid, didn’t mean to run into you there.” 

“Excuse me sir-” Angus takes off at a sprint now, rain pelting the concrete and asphalt as he runs. 

 

Taako fists his hands in his hair, listening as rain drums against the windows of his small home. 

“Taako, he’s a street kid. He can find his way okay enough.” Lup is lounging on the sofa, kicking the crushed velvet pillow back and forth from the couch to the coffee table. “We did while we had to.”

“We.” Taako says, pacing and pulling his hands from his hair to fidget with his bracelets. “That’s what I’m saying. He’s alone. He doesn’t have a we.”

“You’re not a dad type, you’re not the kinda person who-” Lup cuts herself off, shrugging off her leather jacket. “Okay, let’s think about it. What can we really do here? We’ll keep our eyes out for him. What’s his name?”

“He didn’t tell me, he signed,” Taako repeats the gesture to his sister. Lup repeats it, blinking. 

“Kid have glasses or something?” She asks, looking up at Taako through her hand circles. 

“Shit, no, but he squinted. He probably lost or broke ‘em. A-And- he responded to Angel.” Taako says, shaking his hands and bouncing his leg.

“We can’t take him against his will. But we’ll reach out for him. We’ll be here. How did the night go? You told me about his stimming, and that he ate. Nightmares? Anything revealing about what’s he gone through?”

“No, slept quietly and soundly.”

“Okay. I’ll call everyone who’s still in the city, tell them to keep an eye out for him. Angel-”

“Scrawny black kid, barely four foot, dark greasy curls, a squint-”

“Taako we’ll keep an eye out.” Lup stands up from the couch, walking to her brother and extending an arm. “Is there anything else that’s bothering you about this? You’ve helped other kids without getting this invested.”

“I dunno Lup I just- it’s like-” Taako waves his hands beside his head and listens to the sounds. “It’s different when the kids is like, a young elf or a human close to aging out of the system. Angel's a human, can't be fuckin'- can't be older than _eight_. He’s alone. I don’t wanna spook him more, or like, kidnap him, I know that’ll just make it worse. I just want him to know he’s not alone.”

“He can join us for billiards shoe scams.” Lup smiles, and Taako feels his nerves settle. 

 

“Thanks for listening.” He mumbles, extending his arms for Lup to walk into, wrapping her own arms around his middle.

“Not a problem bro, let’s call up up Luce first. You said you found him at the library, right?” She talks from his shoulder, blowing his hair away from her mouth afterwards.

“Yeah.” Taako has his cheek on Lup’s shoulder, holding his sister tightly. 

“Here, your left my right.” Lup says, Taako reaching down to Lup’s back pocket and grabbing her phone. The faux leather case a solid weight in his hands as he swipes it open, and meanders to contacts. Lucretia is one of the seven favorites on her phone, and Taako taps it twice to start the call. Both twins lift their heads, the phone making a small bridge on their shoulders as the line rings. 

 

“Hello?” Lucretia answers, and Magnus is audible in the background. “Yes- Magnus is here too. He says hello.”

“Hey,” Both twins say, Lup the only one continuing. “We wanted to ask somethin’ of you guys.”

“Anything.”

“Taako ran into a street kid last night, we were wondering if you guys could keep an eye out for him.”

Lucretia speaks halfway through a breath, “Angus?”

“Is that his name?” Taako murmurs, “He responded to Angel. That’s definitely close enough for the nickname to spook him.”

“Black scrawny kid-”

“Good clothes but threadbare? Squint?” Magnus’ voice gets louder as he walks to the phone.

“Yeah.” Both the twins, and Lucretia reply in sync.

“Ran into him, he was leaving the library.”

“Fuck-”

“Yeah, looked scared out of his mind.” Magnus muses.

Taako is the first to come to any sort of conclusion, “Lucretia, did you spook him?” 

“Not intentionally, but yes he was petrified of the storm, and of me.”

“He can’t trust any adult.” Lup mumbles, “Alright, can you guys tell everyone that still lives in the city?”

“We’re gonna walk some of the alleys nearby, we’re not too far off anyway.” Taako finishes, Lup looking up at him and nodding.

Magnus cheers, “I’ll help!” Before Lucretia very noticeably switches from speaker to not. 

“Alright, I’ll take care of calls. Just get Magnus out of my library.”

 

Taako doesn’t like the rain, his left rainboot squeaks every third step or so, and the rain feels like it’s trying to divebomb through his umbrella. Lup holds his free hand, and they’re careful to peer down every alley. Magnus calls Angus' name and his own as all three walk the streets until sundown.

“Taako…” Lup says, the three of them having paused and dipped into the small coffee shop they all frequent.

“We’ll keep looking.” Magnus says, reaching across the table to rub his friend’s shoulder.

“Thanks…” Taako breathes into his drink. 

Ren leans over the counter, chin in her hands. “What are you guys doing out and about?”

“It’s a bit of a long story.” Lup says, sipping her coffee, “You got any fresh pastries? We all could use some sugar.”

“Fresh? Here? Fat chance. I wish I could figure out how to make anything with all the unused stuff here-” She says before she’s interrupted. 

“Old bread can make breadcrumbs or bread pudding. If you’ve got eggs for eggnog you could even scrounge up french toast here.” He’s not looking up from his cup, but Taako continues. “If you wanna learn I can teach you how to cook with whatever you have.” Now he looks up.

Ren stands up from the counter, and blinks a few times. “Ya know what, get back here. I’m closing tonight, and nobody really checks the supplies aside from delivery days.” She walks down to the closed counter, lifting it and waving Taako through. The elf smiles up at her, pushing up from his seat and sauntering behind the counter. 

“Lup, be a darlin’?” Ren calls, Lup giving a relaxed salute as she stands to flip the open sign to closed. Magnus oohs and ahs as Taako peruses what little is behind the counter.

 

“Alright. This’ll be a night. Make me another coffee while I check the stockroom. Cheap as dirt-”

“With the same flavor-” Lup calls from the front door.

“Blacker than an unlit coal mine, stronger than hellfire and with enough sugar to sweeten Satan’s heart.” Ren finishes, a smile dancing along her lips as she shovels coffee grounds into the filter. Taako watches her and smiles too, a gentle and fragile thing.

“Thanks Ren.” He says, disappearing to the stockroom.

“Oh Ren can you make somethin’ for Julia too?”

“Oh what a romantic,” Lup says as she drapes herself onto the counter in front of Ren. “Married life changes you.”

“Yeah! Every day is a new best day ever! And every night is a sleep over with your best friend in the whole world!” Magnus cheers, tightening his bun and standing up to also lean on the counter. “And you’re one to talk, when are you and Barry gonna tie the knot?”

Ren chuckles, before looking up. “What’s she like?”

“Hazelnut with almond milk.” Lup and Magnus say in harmony, before laughing.

“Excuse me! I’m trying to think back here!” Taako yells from the stockroom.

“Having difficulties? Try using your brain.” Magnus yells back, hearing an indignant  _ ‘harumph _ !’ in reply.

 

Angus  _ hates _ the rain. He hugs his legs, rocking back and forth under the fire escape of some shifty building. He would normally stay in the library until the rain broke, but now he really doesn’t have anywhere to go. The rain pelts his skin when he ventures too close to the street, and he rubs his thumb over the lid of the plastic water bottle in his grip. A shake worms through him, and as the rain finally starts to subside he peers out from the alley. He’s not in an especially bad part of Neverwinter, but he knows to be careful.

His worn shoes don’t keep his toes warm, and he rubs his arms as he walks in the cold drizzle, but if he can find a cafe or a small shop, he could ask for scraps. 

Larger chains turn him down again and again, and when he starts to cry on a street corner, a kind halfling woman hands him a few gold and kisses his forehead. It’s definitely scary, but her voice is kind like Taako’s and she doesn’t stay around long.

When a familiar figure is waiting at the other side of a crosswalk, Angus does his best to blend in with the other people milling about. Disappear into the crowd. Running would draw attention. The light turns green and Angus walks behind a male dragonborn, letting his deep voice boom above him. Avert attention, be overlooked. He’s an expert on it. The dragonborn bumps into someone, and Angus is about to start running when something slides into his hand. He closes his hand and readies to swing whatever he’s got when he looks up, and everyone is just another commuter. Nobody has him by the collar, nobody is in his face, and nobody is trying to force him anywhere. When he crosses the street and turns around, he sees Taako--wizard hat and all--walking away. No screaming, no stopping, nothing to draw attention.

Angus looks down at the umbrella in his hand, and blinks. Tucked into the ribbon clasping it shut is a piece of paper. He stares at the umbrella for a few more seconds, before he dips into a small alleyway, and slides the note out. 

_ Davy Lamp. Three blocks down your way. Go now. Ren. Food. -Taako _

_ P.s. Enjoy the pudding _

“The pudding?” Angus mumbles, opening the umbrella to find nothing. When he shoves the note in his pocket though he’s surprised to find a chocolate pudding cup has mysteriously appeared. Well, perhaps not so mysteriously. It’s a bit dented, and he doesn’t have a spoon, but it’s sealed completely and Angus hasn’t had one of them in forever. He thinks maybe he found a place to get food. Maybe he's found an adult he can trust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tgapa on tumblr if you wanna come talk about my AU (I guess it's an AU now huh) or my fics with me! Also, Taako's coffee order is heavily inspired from InterNutter's own writing of Taako in hir drabble collection you should totally check out here! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002011/chapters/38264387#workskin)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	7. Homeless Angus pt.3

Taako sees him again after a few weeks. Angus certainly isn’t living under a roof, but the kid’s alive. Angus is at the crosswalk leading into the library, a familiar umbrella with a bent handle strapped to his back and a crinkled water bottle in his fist. He’s staring down the crosswalk light, and even when it turns green he doesn’t move to cross immediately. He doesn’t cross at all, as the sign again lights up red. Taako watches from his side silently, seeing the way Angus shakes with the breeze and moves his lips in an argument with himself. 

He doesn’t know what Angus wants. He doesn’t know what to do to help him. But Taako knows what he wanted, when he was abandoned. He walks the final few steps to the other side of the crosswalk directly across from Angus. He sees Angus’ whole body flinch as they make eye contact, and Taako takes off his hat even though the dropping temperature of winter makes his ears burn. He waves, a slow gesture Angus hesitantly reciprocates. Taako cranes his neck to gesture his head towards the library. Angus shakes his head, taking a few steps back before he bumps into someone. He’s shaking, he twists the water bottle in his hand and Taako can hear the plastic across the street. He looks back at Taako, and after his gaze seems to unfocus for a few moments, he nods.

When the light turns green Taako is expecting Angus to use the crowd to disappear. When he looks down and sees Angus emerge from the passing swarm of people, he feels like his heart could explode.

Angus nods again, shoulders shaking as he looks up at Taako. 

“Come on. Let’s go inside.” Taako says. “Cold as fuck.” he turns slowly, completely forgoing his trip to the grocery store in favor of stopping by the library. He listens for small footsteps as he starts going. Angus follows.

 

The library is warm and safe, a thought Taako and Angus seem to share as the air between them settles. “D’you wanna stick together?” Taako asks, not looking directly at the kid until he sees motion in the corner of his eye. Angus shakes his head. “That’s okay. I’ll be in the transmutation section.” Taako says, walking off with no more panache. He doesn’t look back at the kid, he doesn’t wait for Angus to follow, he walks off. 

It’s a while before Taako finds a tome he hasn’t studied, and he stands in the aisle leafing through pages when he sees Angus again. As a matter of fact, Angus runs bodily into him, wrapping his arms around Taako’s waist and cowering behind him in fear. 

“Help-” 

“Stay behind me.” Taako says, drawing his wand and sliding the tome flat on the closest shelf. 

“Hey kid! Wait, come back!” Somebody yells,  to a chorus of shushing. “Shit- sorry-”

 

Taako has the incantation of hold person on his lips when Magnus of all people appears at the end of the aisle, his phone in his hand. Taako stands back up from his dueling pose, and his own phone starts to blast from his pocket.

“Oh! Taako!” He smiles, turning off his phone and putting it in his bag. “Hey yeah, I saw Angus. I was calling you to tell you.”

“Shut up or fuck off, preferably both, in either order.” Taako stage whispers. He turns around slowly, and drops to his knees. “Angel, it’s okay. You’re alright.”

Angus looks up at him, eyes wide and hands shaking as they move up and down.

“He’s a friend. It’s okay. He didn’t mean to scare you. I asked a few people to keep an eye out for you. He handled it wrong.” Again, Taako doesn’t know what to say, but he keeps talking to at least keep Angus in the warm building for a few more minutes. “I don’t want to scare you kid, I want to help you.”

Angus just looks at him, flapping his hands as tears look like they’re welling up in his eyes. Taako doesn’t back down. He doesn’t fold, he opens his heart and lets Angus read him like an open book. 

 

Angus nods shakily, “I understand you.” He mumbles, dropping the water bottle from his hand. He quickly scrubs at his eyes and sniffs.

“I’m glad.” Taako smiles, extending an open hand. “My name is Taako Lup.”

“That’s a weird name.” The mumbles, making an idle writing gesture with his hand. He extends the same hand up to grab Taako’s, and he shakes it. “Angus McDonald.”

“Oh wow, you’re one to talk.” Taako mumbles back reflexively. Angus laughs though, a nervous little things that catches the both of them by surprise. Taako smiles, and he grabs the dropped water bottle. “I can give you more of these. I can make you food if you’d like.” He hands the bottle back over, and draws his lips together. “Any… Any books you want to check out? Like- like look at. I’m not gonna- uh- shit-”

Angus nods slowly, giving a hesitant smile as he takes the bottle back. He points back towards the way he came and Taako looks that way. 

“You must be a nerdling, go find something to read. I’ll be in the big bay window in the back of the sitting area. You know the one?”

Angus nods. Taako nods in return, and pushes himself to his feet. Angus watches him for a few more moments before he scurries back away.

 

The strange elf is named really named Taako. He thought it was some kind of prank, but the note was right. He pads back to the mystery section and mumbles to himself as he looks over the spines. 

He can… trust Taako? It all makes sense. Their first encounter, their second, even now. The way Taako drew his wand with no need for explanation or validation in Angus’ fear. No pressuring him into staying, into hiding, into coming with him. Taako has more experience in this sort of thing than Angus thought. It makes sense, the pieces fall together in a way he can’t believe he never saw before. The note in the umbrella, the nice woman who took pity on him. There’s a rather large collection of books on the bottom row, different color spines all with the same dark blue title and magnifying glass icon. He grabs the first one, and quietly walks towards the back of the library.

He hears Taako and the big man talking, and hovers in the adjacent aisle to listen.

“Magnus you meathead, he’s scared outta his mind! You gotta be careful. Respect his boundaries and his privacy.”

“I didn’t wanna be mean! I just- you hadn’t seen him and we were all worried and it happened so fast.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize too. But if he doesn’t want to see you-”

“Then I’m gone. I got it.” Magnus says quietly. Angus peeks his head around the bookshelf, seeing Taako lounging along the windowsill with Magnus sitting at his feet (he’s also playing with the wide brim of Taako’s wizard hat).

 

“Hey there Angel.” Taako says, looking over at him before laying back down on the cushion. A book nearby glows with a faint purple magic as Taako makes a mage hand to lift the tome over and levitate it above his face. Angus watches, enamoured. 

“Hello Angus.” The man--Magnus, Angus learned--says.

Angus nods, and doesn’t move from the bookshelf. 

“If you want him gone just say the word.” Taako says aloud, crossing his arms behind his head and flipping a page.

Angus looks over Magnus, the leaning tower of muscle he is. He’s not necessarily intimidating, the pudge around his middle shows he’s more heavy lifter than bodybuilder. His fingers are covered in bright colored bandaids and although his skin is peppered in scars and freckles his shirt says ‘HUG DEALER’ in bold lettering. Magnus looks soft, and once Angus takes a moment to look he doesn’t seem nearly as burly and intimidating. He could still very easily lift Angus into the air, probably with one hand. But he looks kind. 

Angus shakes his head, and steps forward. “Hello sir.” He says quietly, eyes trained on the floor once he realizes Magnus was staring at him in return. 

“I want to apologize for scaring you like that. I never wanted you to think I was a bad person.”

“Try again.” Taako mumbles, making Magnus nod.

“I’m sorry for scaring you-”

“Nope.”

“-I’m sorry for acting so undeniably threatening and scary. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“There you go.” Taako praises, tapping Magnus’ side with his boot. 

“Are you- training him to not use microaggressions?” Angus clutches his book, knitting his eyebrows and looking between the two.

Taako flips another page, “More like check his shit before he speaks. You wanna sit in the good seat?” Taako looks over at Angus, who still hasn’t moved more than a foot from the aisle.

“Oh uh, no. The wide window makes me a bit…” His words trail off and he swings the book back and forth in his grip.

“Want me to go grab a beanbag?” Magnus asks scratching at his sideburn.

“I’d… yes…?” Angus says meekly, making Magnus smile.

“Be right back!”

 

Taako hums as his friend leaves. “If you wanna talk I’m here, if you just wanna read I’m deaf and nonverbal.” 

“You didn’t use mute either, you’re very observant of social standings.” Angus says, walking up to the cushion and setting his book down on the cushion. Taako glances over at him, and sniffs.

“I have a nonverbal family member, and a hard of hearing one.” Taako says, returning his attention to his book.

Angus nods, looking down at his fingers as he attempts to clean them on his shirt. “Your book is upside down.” He says, jumping a foot in the air as the book falls from the air and onto Taako’s face.

“I’m trying to look good here. If you’re gonna be observant you might as well fuck off to the vending machines.” Taako mumbles behind the book.

“Not without a quarter and some fishing line.” Angus says, grabbing his book and poking at the cover of Taako’s. Taako pulls the tome down to peer at Angus. He mumbles something under his breath as Magnus returns, setting down two beanbags and dropping into the red one. Angus tugs the blue one a little away and crawls into it. They don’t talk much as the sun peeks through the overcast clouds and shines through the window. It catches on Taako’s crazy blond hair, and gives him a halo, an image Angus finds oddly fitting. The library is warm and safe again.

 

“Do you have somewhere to stay tonight Angus?” Magnus asks, flipping through a dog owner magazine. 

“Yes sir.” Angus says quietly.

“Okay, that at least makes me feel a little better.” Magnus smiles to himself, rubbing his left hand where Angus spies a gold band.

“What would help you the most right now?” Taako asks, rolling onto his stomach and hanging his arm off the bay window cushion.

Angus blinks up at him, tucking his thumb in the book and closing it. “I’m fine sir, I know how to make it.”

“Not gonna change my question.” 

Angus stares up at him in response, defiance burning in his eyes as Taako looks at him with nothing short of boredom. He blinks, looking down at the Caleb Cleveland book in his hands.  “Uhm. S-some clothes.”

“Not food?” Magnus asks, setting down his reading too.

“The kid says clothes, so clothes. What’s your size?”

“I don’t- I’m not really…” Angus pulls the book up to his face, pressing the cover against his forehead.

“We’ll figure it out. Can you come back here tomorrow? I can get you at least a coat.” Angus peeks from behind the book, Taako making eye contact for just a moment before looking down at the floor. 

“Yeah.” Angus says quietly.

“Nice.” Taako replies. 

 

When Taako stands up from his lounging, he cracks his back and shakes his arms to make his bracelets jingle and sing. “Alright nerds. I’ve got a sister to kidnap and a store to decimate.”

“Lup hangin’ with Barry?” Magnus asks, tossing his magazine to the pile beside his beanbag.

“Not for long. Something more important than her nerd shit has appeared on our schedule. I’ll see you two losers later.” He waves, pulling his wizard hat back on and walking back through the library towards the exit. 

“I had better get going too then. It was nice meeting you Angus.” Magnus smiles, shooting him finger guns and standing up. Magnus disappears too, and Angus closes his book. His hand moves idly on the front cover, taking notes.

Taako has a hard of hearing family member. Taako has a nonverbal family member. Taako has a twin sister named Lup. Magnus has a wife. He writes and writes and writes to remember all the little details he can. He doesn’t want to forget the warmth that tickles inside his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	8. Snack: Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Been such a long time since I updated here. I actually have a few drabbles I've worked on over the past few months, but some of them haven't gotten any further than a hundred words or so. I'm using all of my energy to work on Angus McDonald Mystery Stories, but I figured I could at least upload my super short snacky bits and see if there's any interest in continuing any of them! 
> 
> As a warning: They're not necessarily finished. I'm uploading the baby baby versions of some- as in I haven't spent super long on them, they may not have a supplied end. For example, this one I'm uploading because I'm very passionate about my crew hcs for gender/romantic attraction/sexual attraction ! High school au ft almost the whole ipre being trans specifically following bi magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s an initiation, sort of a way to get into the ragtag group of highschoolers joking called The Bureau. You have to had a crush on at least one of the members.

Magnus was pretty confused? All the time? And it wasn’t his fault! He spent a pretty long time trying to understand his own gender, and then when it came to who he liked? Like like-liked? It’s was a mess! Why did it matter anyway!? Magnus had a lot of love in his heart, and ever since he had landed at Merle’s and Merle had adopted him, he learned that love was something very very powerful. Love brought people together and made people stronger.

 

The first crush he remembers having, was on the boy a year ahead of him. He was tall, with long dark hair, and he was always impeccably dressed. He was quiet and kind, but everyone veered away because of his mother’s religion. So when people would talk bad about him, Magnus would jump in and defend him. Kravitz was nice, and he didn’t patronize Magnus even though he wasn’t as smart. Kravitz played the violin and let Magnus watch. Magnus didn’t really understand what he was feeling, but ended up close with him. His feelings changed as they grew older, and Magnus realized he wasn’t really crushing, he just wanted him as a friend. It was a long arduous journey, but Magnus learned he really couldn’t get along with him on most things, and that would just make everything hard if they tried to force it. Magnus wanted to hold his hand, yeah, but not really kiss him. For the star orchestral pupil and the star football player, it was a weird but close friendship that followed through middle school. Kravitz knew he was trans from a young age, and helped explain it to Magnus.

 

When he met Lucretia freshman year he thought he felt something, and she and Kravitz got along great! But she was a bit too controlling sometimes, and she was so shut out. Magnus talked to her every day, and made sure to say hello when he could.

Lucretia was sitting at lunch, nose deep in a book and food forgotten at her side. Magnus was talking about his confusing english work, and Lucretia was half listening. It was okay though, Lucretia tended to need more than one thing going on to focus properly (she explained it to him, it was how she would need earbuds in to hold a real conversation. Optimum stimuli or something? Magnus couldn’t remember). 

“And I just don’t get why we all have to use the same dumb words to say different things. If I wanna write it should be writing by me, not my paper spat through synonym.com.” Magnus huffed, scooping a spoonful of meatloaf and shoving it in his mouth.

“It makes you sound smarter.” Lucretia smiled, peering over her book.

“I’m a dumbass and I’m valid!” Magnus hit his hand on the table, careful not to rattle it.

“I swear, sometimes I’m more of an older sibling to you than Kravitz.” Lucretia smiled, closing her book.

“Kravitz is not my brother!” Magnus blew a raspberry at her, and grabbed his milk carton. “But huh, yeah I guess I do kinda see you as a sibling. I guess that means I need to start tormenting you then.” His heart beat warm and loud in his chest, and he grinned. That’s what she was! Like a sister!

“I’ll curse you.”

“What?! No way!”

“Spiders. In your bed. Under your pillow.”

“Stop!!!!!”

“You don’t know what books I’m reading, you don’t know how many I’ve read.” Lucretia spoke, though most unsettlingly her expression never faltered from stone. Magnus felt himself pale, and rub his arms. 

“Alright I take it back, we’re definitely siblings because  _ you’re _ the one doing the tormenting.” He reached over to knock her lightly in the arm, and she let him. “Nice to have you Luce.”

“Happy to be here.”

 

Magnus thought he had a crush on the smart kid in his sophomore year, and in retrospect he definitely did for a while. He went by Barry, and when anybody asked he said his name was Barry Bluejeans. His facial hair was patchy, he always sounded like he had a cold, and his chest was a little lumpier than his soft and round stature.

He was wicked smart, when they were assigned seats next to each other Magnus was elated. Biology was not his strong suit, he wasn’t really the best at number based things. The numbers got messed up in his head. After a few awkward classes Magnus tried to turn on his charm. He made Barry laugh, and Magnus oozed pride. They worked on classwork together from then on, and unlike some of the other groups, when it came to labs they didn’t try to pair up with other kids in the class. They worked well together, Magnus being the scribe and Barry thankful to have someone to let him work and write for him. Barry’s hands shook and he reportedly had a blazing archenemy in the class, Lucas Miller.

Barry blushed really easily, and Magnus thought it was adorable. 

During a lull in class about halfway through the year Magnus passed a note down the slate tabletop.

_ I don’t wanna pry, but are you trans? _

Barry opened the note, and scrutinized it before looking over at Magnus. He gave a shallow nod, and crumpled the note to quickly shove in his jeans.

“Oh same hat!” Magnus cheered aloud, prompting the teacher to look over at the table. “Uh, sorry ma’am.” He ducked back down close to the table, feeling his cheeks heat up. He counted the minutes until the bell rang, and as soon as it did he stood, talking to Barry.

“How are you already on T?” He asked, voice clearly laden with more curiosity than vile.

“My dad was in some big corporation, we’re getting his benefits since he’s gone. It’s uh, well pretty good for the circumstances? Sorry, I don’t really know the one hundred percent. And I don’t… really...? Want to spill everything to you?”

“Oh yeah, totally fair totally fair.” Magnus nodded, “I didn’t mean to pry. It’s just been kinda difficult for me to even start planning and stuff.”

“Well you bind really well,” Barry offered, “And it’s not a big deal around here. I mean dude, you’re even rocking the long hair look.” Barry shoved loose papers into his shoulder bag, and hefted it up.

“You are too. It looks good.”

“The stubble makes it work, I’m planning on growing the most hideous beautiful mullet you’ve ever seen.” Barry said, making Magnus laugh loud and long as they exited into the hallway.

 

Barry became a routine part of Magnus’ day, and eventually made Lucretia and Magnus’ duo, a trio. Kravitz hung out with them sometimes too, Barry and Kravitz turned out to both be pretty talented musicians! Kravitz was a nearly classically trained violinist, and Barry was a self taught shooting star pianist. They bounced off one another in the practice room and in conversation. They did a comedy performing duel for one of the instrumental competitions the school held, and Magnus cheered the loudest and the longest. 

Magnus was one of the few people allowed to hug Barry, and Barry was one of the few people who could properly and successfully scold Magnus. Barry and Lucretia had a lot in common, their big brains overpassing Magnus on more than a few situations. But Magnus watched, beaming with pride and admiration as they talked. Barry would try to explain in layman's terms every once in a while and Magnus would pretend to understand.

 

Magnus and Barry shared an awkward drunken kiss at a party, and the next day met up and talked it over. It was nice…? And they were both crushing, but it didn’t seem right. 

“I don’t know if I like, want to be with you-”

“Or be you!” Magnus completed, “That’s why I’m so confused!”

“Okay, it must be the transmasc mood. You pass so well and everybody loves you-”

“And you’re on T with facial hair and stuff.”

“So we’re both just… fuzzed up.”

“Yeah, life is whack.” Magnus mumbled, looking over at Barry.

“The biggest worm.” Barry smiled, rubbing at his upper lip.

 

The day the twins transferred into Barry’s grade, Magnus was in absolute awe and absolute terror. He didn’t have any classes with either twin at first, but he first heard it was a pair of brothers and when he saw them, he knew it was wrong. Magnus had stopped by the nurse’s office to grab a new box of tissues and one of them was sitting with their arms crossed, tapping a staccato with the sharp heel of their black leather boot.

“You seen Dr. Noelle?”

“No, I’ve been dealing with shitheads and I got dumped here. They good?” They looked up at him, and blinked. 

Magnus flinched just slightly, and blinked back.

“You…?”

“I uh, yeah. Magnus. He him his.”

“Lup. She her hers.” She responded, uncrossing her arms to extend a fingerless gloved hand to him. Magnus shook it. “Nice to know this place isn’t shitty about it.” She spoke, ruffling her half bob, showing off the staining Magnus recognized as kool aid dye.

“Yeah, if you need anybody to hang out with I have a few friends- you seem pretty punk and my best friend is pretty much the grim reaper.” Magnus looked around, spying the pile of tissue boxes. “I know a couple of the girls on the field hockey team too, you might be pretty good friends with them, or a player.”

“They wouldn’t mind?”

“Nah, My friend Carey is too.”

“You guys got a gsa or anything? That’s probably our best bet to be honest.” 

“Yea- and our?” Magnus grabbed two boxes and drew a small heart on a sticky note to place on the Doctor’s desk.

“Oh, my twin and I. Their name’s Taako.” Lup watched him, seemingly waiting for some level of disbelief.

“I can’t judge at all, I chose Magnus cause it sounded cool and another one of my friends goes by Barry Bluejeans.” He smiled. “I’ll look forward to seeing you guys at the meeting, we meet on Thursdays after school.”

“See you there then big fella.”

Magnus returned to class, and spent the period giddy. 

 

Lup was cool! Lup was rebellious and fiery and she was so so cool! As the teacher started talking about class news Magnus doodled in the corner in confusion. How did Lup spell her name? He scribbled a few different options and jumped when a new character dropped into the empty seat beside him.

“Dreaming of a girl?” They asked, huffing a breath through their nose.

“Oh, uh, no.” Magnus hurried to erase the spellings and looked at his classmate. It was Lup, but hair longer by just a few inches and no dye. They were also beautiful, curved nose and splattering of freckles over dark skin.

“The good no, or the bad no?” They smiled, before clicking who Magnus was. “Hey, were you the kid my sister ran into?”

“You’re Taako?”

“The one and only,” They smiled again this time with a kind of showmanship Magnus wasn’t expecting. 

“Magnus.” He said, extending a hand and shaking Taako’s.

“Wonderful my dude, so what’s the sitch on this here class?”

“Boring as sin and tough as rocks.”

“Figures.” They mumbled, leaning on one of their palms. 

 

Magnus heart beat loud in his chest as he looked over Taako's hands, tapping some unknown erratic rhythm into their paper. As Taako boredly huffed a breath out of their lips. As Taako uncrossed their legs to lock their ankles together. 

Of course they were both incredibly attractive. Of course both were powerful and stunning in their own ways. Of course Magnus was intimidated and lost in his feelings again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so just to be clear these are all hcs for this au... please don't be gross or mean about something I wanted to write for fun!! So if you're interested in seeing this snack, any of my other snacks, any of my previous drabbles, or any of YOUR ideas written more, let me know! I'd love to take requests for snacks and snack length writings. 
> 
> Please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed! Anything at all is appreciated


	9. Snack: Blupjeans baby Angus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Been such a long time since I updated here. I actually have a few drabbles I've worked on over the past few months, but some of them haven't gotten any further than a hundred words or so. I'm using all of my energy to work on Angus McDonald Mystery Stories, but I figured I could at least upload my super short snacky bits and see if there's any interest in continuing any of them! 
> 
> As a warning: They're not necessarily finished. I'm uploading the baby baby versions of some as in I haven't spent super long on them, they may not have a supplied end. For example, this one is branching off an au I love sometimes, the blupjeans baby angus au!

“My son!” She screams, “My husband! My flesh and blood, my family! My family!” She tears again at the black curtains, whole body shaking in rage. Her voice has gone hoarse, it's nearly gone, but she screams. “Angus! Angus! Taako that's your nephew! Your family!” His soul is unmistakable, its small blue light glowing with his near limitless magic potential. The small blue glow pierces the umbrastaff, it makes Lup wild and desperate.

* * *

 

“Woah there-” Taako moves his hand from his side to grasping the umbrastaff, the artifact shaking violently in his grasp.

“Sir, is that alright? What's up with your umbrella?”

“Not quite sure, she seems real feisty today.”

“She?”

“Uh excuse you, incredible ships and badass weapons are women, this lady here is the only woman I’ll ever love.” He says, voice incredibly smug and even while he fights the rapid open and closing and powerful jolting.

Angus takes a hesitant step back, watching as Taako gets the umbrella in the crook of his elbow and wraps his arms around it. “I think something is really wrong with it sir.” Carefully Angus steps back again, pulling his journal from his satchel and furiously taking notes. 

* * *

 

His soul light fades away, and with it sinks Lup’s energy. He’s alive, he’s safe, he’s with Taako. But Taako can’t remember, can’t see the resemblance or feel the love that Lup knows is within him. It hurts and it burns and it would kill her if she let it. But she uses that fuel to burn her fire low and long to make sure she can see her brother, her son, her husband- again someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're interested in seeing this snack, any of my other snacks, any of my previous drabbles, or any of YOUR ideas written more, let me know! I'd love to take requests for snacks and snack length writings. 
> 
> Please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed! Anything at all is appreciated


	10. Snack: Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Been such a long time since I updated here. I actually have a few drabbles I've worked on over the past few months, but some of them haven't gotten any further than a hundred words or so. I'm using all of my energy to work on Angus McDonald Mystery Stories, but I figured I could at least upload my super short snacky bits and see if there's any interest in continuing any of them! 
> 
> As a warning: They're not necessarily finished. I'm uploading the baby baby versions of some as in I haven't spent super long on them, they may not have a supplied end. For example, this one is pretty much what it says on the tin. >:3c wanted to do some whump on our good good boy detective and his gaggle of parents

Screams are a thing you normally don’t hear. Taako knew that. Taako also knew that when you’ve lived with a family for one hundred plus years, screams can be a normal thing to hear. Some more gruesome years, some breakdowns, a few misled parleys, more than a few things that haunt his dreams to this day. 

He remembers Magnus shoving him out of the way to get speared through the chest, howling in pain before the news of his swiss cheese lung reached his brain.

Lucretia, infected with some form of sickening insect that crawled under her skin to eat her alive.

Lup, flesh made fire not of her own accord.

Barry falling, but not yet dead.

Screams were usually not a good thing. 

 

And Angus was quiet. Taako could tell there was certainly something going on with the kid, but there was a lot to unpack and he’d rather throw away the whole suitcase. He flinched sometimes, he hated being called kid, he was clearly trying to be a grown up. (Even though he was a literal child.) Taako had found him running from a threat biting his lip, chest heaving to breathe. Taako had picked up his stone frequency after he hadn’t shown up to their scheduled dinner and found him tucked into a corner, threat closing in, and the kid was steeled. He was silent. 

Taako’s ears prickled, twitching as he stood in his kitchen. Low music travelled through the room, warm evening light bleeding in from the window of his home. His swung his hips back and forth, he still had time until his family would get off reaper duty and he wanted to make a wonderful dinner. Angus was upstairs in the guest room (his room) probably reading or doing some nerd shit. Taako’s ears twitched again and he stopped stirring his pot. Something was off.

He closed his eyes, listening to the music and the way it bounced off the walls, echoing up the stairs. Angus’ door was closed as it normally was when he needed quiet to study. 

So he opened his eyes again, until the ceiling above his creaked, a heavy figure settling on the floor. (Kravitz had suggested finding a new sparkling apartment, but Taako had wanted something older, something lived in. Creaks and settlings were a bit more natural, and less anticipated by bad eggs, although he would still alarm and ward and spell the house up to high heaven.) Something was definitely wrong. He tore off his apron, already running out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the staircase.

“Angus!  _ Angus! _ ”  _ Throw the intruder off guard, spook them into running. _ He reached blindly to his waist for the umbrastaff on instinct, before grabbing the wand slipped into the waistband of his leggings. He threw himself up the stairs, his heart hammering in his throat as he saw Angus’ door open. He readied a disintegrate, the incantation half muffled on his tongue, his wand already glowing a faint green light.

There was the beginnings of a scream, a sound Taako had never heard but knew- that rocked him to his core. Angus calling his name in fear and desperation and terror although it disappeared as soon as Taako crossed the threshold into Angus’ room.

Angus was gone. The room was empty. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're interested in seeing this snack, any of my other snacks, any of my previous drabbles, or any of YOUR ideas written more, let me know! I'd love to take requests for snacks and snack length writings. 
> 
> Please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed! Anything at all is appreciated


	11. Snack: Eighth Bird Angus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Been such a long time since I updated here. I actually have a few drabbles I've worked on over the past few months, but some of them haven't gotten any further than a hundred words or so. I'm using all of my energy to work on Angus McDonald Mystery Stories, but I figured I could at least upload my super short snacky bits and see if there's any interest in continuing any of them! 
> 
> As a warning: They're not necessarily finished. I'm uploading the baby baby versions of some as in I haven't spent super long on them, they may not have a supplied end. For example, this one I wanted to try my hand at eighth bird angus !

“Dust?” The kid asked, head against the wall of the shady club. 

“Dust in the fuckin wind my dude. Come this time next year none of you will be breathing- you'll huff that sweet vapor of god's armpit stink turned vore machine.” Taako lulled in return, still very obviously horizontal and very trashed.

“You don't make a lot of sense sir.” The kid replied, looking down at him.

 

The loud music of the trashy club was muffled through the brickwork, the back alley vibrating and ripe with suspicious stenches. 

 

Taako had very ungracefully tumbled from the back door of the club reeking of sweat and strong liquor close to fifteen minutes ago, and Angus saw a chance to lift some gold. But the pretty elf was awake, or at least coherent enough to pose a threat. (Angus could feel the powerful magic that seeped from his hands and jewelry). So he decided to instead, wait it out. 

 

Taako took it as a chance to monologue, the rest of the crew had already heard his sad speeches and learned how to react. 

 

“I'm… I'm more interested in-  _ other _ matters.” Taako slurred, rolling his head slowly back and forth. “Your plane's- shit's got the  _ worst _ alcohol I've ever drank.” 

“You seem to be rather inebriated for a drink you despise.”

“Big words no do that.” Taako whined, trying to cover his eyes with a hand to instead paw at his own face.

“What's your name mister?”

“‘s not mister- it’s Taako.”

“Oh we're doing fake names, okay, I'm Darcy New.” Angus spoke, looking up at the wizard, rolling his eyes.

“My name is Taako!” He said again, “I'm the best transmutation wizard in this fuckin’ plane I've had sixty goddamn years of the same loop- Ah Lup, my name's Taako an my twin sister's name is Lup- Me n’ Lup, Lup ‘n Taako-”

“What a sad, strange little man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're interested in seeing this snack, any of my other snacks, any of my previous drabbles, or any of YOUR ideas written more, let me know! I'd love to take requests for snacks and snack length writings. 
> 
> Please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed! Anything at all is appreciated


	12. Kravitz & Angus: Midfinale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character death, watch out homies

Kravitz doesn’t necessarily know a lot of things. Like if he’ll lose his job and his life for freeing the souls in the eternal stockade to fight the hunger. Like if the plane will survive the attacks. If the seven birds will find a way to save their planar system, or if they’ll be another stop in their infinite journey. Like if this small child he sees running around is technically allowed to be down here. 

Neverwinter is by no means the center of the attack (Kravitz is no longer connected to the Raven Queen so he can’t get an exact layout) but he knows many many people are losing lives, losing loves, losing family. Hunger tendrils are shooting down into the earth, uprooting buildings and sending shockwaves that topple others. People are running, bystanders are screaming, it’s almost chaos. But others are helping escape while those prepared, those capable, fight. 

Outside the front gate is where the most damage is being dealt, Kravitz is slicing through pillar after pillar as they touch down, eviscerating shambling shadows. Lup and Barry are entwined yards ahead, Lup aflame and bright in ‘lighting these motherfuckers up’ while Barry is beneath her spectral form, launching fifteenth level spells like they’re nothing. Familiar face Lucas Miller is inside a giant mechanical behemoth, cartoon face painted on it no trick for the smashing and violence it’s capable of. He sees others, a drow woman although heavily injured who fights in a tight knit group with a dragonborn and an orc. Countless others are locked in combat, magic whizzing by and weapons clashing almost as loud as the war cries.

 

And Kravitz keeps spotting a human boy, he can’t be older than fifteen (but Kravitz hasn’t been alive in millennia so who can really be sure). He’s roughed up, and most of his spells aren’t even damage dealing. Then again he looks so small, maybe his slots are better used in helping others. When Miller’s robotics start to break, this small boy is there with Light, illuminating the console. When a dagger gets sent flying, the boy is there to rush by, kicking the blade back to its owner. Kravitz has to save him more than once, without so much as a thank you before this boy runs right into danger again. 

When he looks up to see the sky completely engulfed in the thick black sludge of nihilism, he doesn’t stop. When he sees a light he has never seen but knows as the Starblaster, his heart sinks. He’s not quite sure what’s going to happen, but he can only hope that they’re going to save the day.

Kravitz runs into the boy again. He gets his legs trapped under falling sludge and Kravitz cuts him free before the boy on shaky and injured legs runs back into combat. He's yelling at the trio of women as the dragonborn goes sailing through the air. She overshoots though, and the boy manages to cast levitate just in time for her glide across the air blasting lightning from her mouth. Kravitz watches him, and he’s about to call out when a shadowed creatures emerges and tries to take a bite out of him.

It’s not easy, it’s not fun. Even as a spectral being, his bones ache and his construct wavers on more than one occasion. The fear of not knowing what would happen to his soul keeps him stable.

There’s a hideous shriek, loud and harsh enough to rattle the earth beneath the battle, topple a few building in Neverwinter. When Kravitz looks up again to survey the damage, he sees a harsh blue bubble form around the large clumps of the hunger, pulling it away from the building. Parts are severed and fall to the ground, but the forcefield pulls and captures the hunger. It pulls it further and further away, until the monstrosity itself disappears into the sky, presumably to another plane. The battlefield falls silent, unsure if it’s a true victory to celebrate, or the recession of the waves before a tsunami. Kravitz attempts to call the Raven Queen again, no luck. He instead takes to the air, surveying the damage. Legion has calmed, and people have started using the small break to patch each other up. 

 

He sees the little boy in a heap behind a bush, gangly but small legs sticking out from a slowly dissolving hunger tendril. Kravitz whistles a small healing spell, and winces when he doesn’t feel the slot acknowledge it. He cuts away the top of the bush, and rolls the boy out of it. Yep. He has a rather nasty head wound, covered in cuts and bruises of varying danger levels. Even in his full Reaper form, no heartbeat. His soul sits in his chest, a small blue wisp. He’s not shaking, or crying like many souls do. He’s glowing brightly, almost with pride.

“You’re rather remarkable.” Kravitz mumbles, reaching out a skeletal hand to the wisp. The boy notices him and twirls around his fingers for a small moment. When he tries to summon his bounty book, it doesn’t arrive. Kravitz perks up for just a moment as he plays with the small soul, listening to yelling.

“Angus! Angus!” It starts as one voice then nearly a dozen. Kravitz furrows his brow and looks back at the corpse. The boy’s soul seems to react, and glows brightly. It flickers towards each voice calling the name.

“You’re Angus then.” Kravitz says somberly, and the boy (Angus) flickers in reply. Kravitz looks over his soul before returning to flesh and looking over the body of the boy. It’s rough, this literal child was fighting tooth and nail in the apocalypse, it would be absurd if he didn’t come out roughed up. Kravitz draws his lips, and tries to summon his book again. “Well,” He says, “I’m not breaking the rules if I’m off duty.” He whistles, and claps his hands before singing aloud his own version of greater healing. He sees the wound on Angus’ forehead soften to a scar, his cuts close to bruises, his bruises fade to later stages. It’s not easy healing a corpse, but sometimes it has to be done. And sometimes Kravitz will bend the rules if he’s no choice (or he loses a bet).

Angus’ soul strays from his body and Kravitz corrals him back. “This is going to hurt, but I promise I’ll be as quick as I can.” Kravitz says, one hand gently cupping Angus’ soul. He pushes it back down into his chest, and he feels the heat and sparks of forcing a soul light up across his entire body. It’s wrong and he hasn’t done something quite like this in thousands of years, but he can’t be punished because he doesn’t know if the Raven Queen is even still alive? If Angus is in his book? Or even if Angus was meant to die here? Give him the benefit of the doubt and all.

After a fair amount of fighting and unsettling screams Kravitz won’t forget any time soon, Angus back in his body takes a shaky inhale. It’s pained and shallow, but he’s alive. His eyes skitter back and forth under his eyelids and Kravitz checks his pulse. Slow, weak, but there. Good enough until a healer can come help him. He takes off as the yells start to get closer, he returns to Legion and corralling the souls he knows have already committed crimes. To his surprise, he can open a rift back to the astral plane. The Stockade is still standing, the sea of endless souls again shimmering. The souls that helped are returned to their prisons, although Kravitz takes special note for shortened less painful sentences. He again reaches to his Queen, nearly ecstatic when he gets a response.

 

After his debriefing (and much appreciated start of off time for a few weeks) Kravitz tears himself a rift back to the battlefield, surprised to find the Starblaster landed and people rushing in and out of it. He hovers a fair distance away, until the figure he recognizes as Lup spots him. Her red robe shoots fire, her form flickers and her constructed face contorts.

“You’re not taking my boy-” She advances on him, and Kravitz throws his hand up. 

“Uhm…?” She flexes her hands, and the litch Barry Bluejeans rushes to grab one. It phases through, but he still keeps his hand in place as if it didn’t.

“Hey, he’s alive. He’s not dying anymore.” Barry leads her up the deck of the Starblaster, and Kravitz can’t help but float in after them. To his surprise, the birds who had taken the starblaster up look relatively unharmed. Davenport, Lucretia and Merle look barely damaged, Taako and Magnus a bit rough around the edges. He sees the trio of women all rather more injured, and well as Lucas Miller on the opposite end of the room relatively undamaged. They’re all moving around, Merle is seated on the floor next to a figure on the couch. And as Kravitz approaches, he sees that its Angus.

“Angus?” He asks, suddenly gaining the attention of the nearly dozen people standing around.

“Hey!” Magnus is the first to draw his weapon, and again Kravitz throws his hands up. “No. I won’t let you.”

“Hey babe,” Taako says, although his shoulders are hunched and he’s chewing on one of his nails.

“You know this boy?” Kravitz walks over now, offering a hand for Taako to take.

“He’s our-”

“Little brother.” most of the people say in sync.

“Friend.”

“Boy.”

“Annoyance.”

“Mascot.” Others say in turn.

“Oh,” Kravitz says quietly. “No, I’m not here to reap him. He should be fine with proper healing.”

“Alright, then we should still be worried.” Taako says, kicking Merle’s foot. Merle rolls his eyes, and mutters a string of swears.

 

Angus sits up with help after more than a few potions and spells, he’s shaky but more than a few tears are shed as Magnus hefts him up and sets him on his shoulder. He takes off through the starblaster, onto the deck overlooking Neverwinter. Some people look up, and Kravitz follows up to also watch.

“Tell ‘em, Ango.” Magnus cheers, Angus shaking (Kravitz isn’t sure if its pain or excitement, or fear).

“We did it! We won!” Angus screams, his voice already half hoarse. Kravitz watches him, and smiles. He  does seem like a good kid, this solidifies it. And if Angus ever asks, he can tell him. But for know, Kravitz is happy to keep his own little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Hope I didn't trick you too much, but I had an interesting revival idea I wanted to try writing. I also just finished AMMS so I might get back around here to writing drabbles. Any requests or interests? Let me know !
> 
> So if you enjoyed reading, please PLEASE leave a comment! It really makes a difference.


	13. Even more Homeless Angus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I uh,, well I've been sitting on this 95% finished for what feels like a few months, but I finally forced myself to finish it. Kinda losing steam for writing, might take a long break to combat this burnout. Or maybe I'll do more snacks. Dunno.

Angus has real clothes.  _ Real. clothes _ . For the first time in months, since he got hand me downs from one of the families in the overstuffed apartment complex down on the east end. He has a bag too, with more clothes. He’s not quite sure what to do with them, he keeps the bag shut tight and on him at all times. There’s a special holster on the right side where Taako’s umbrella fits. Inside the left pocket of each shirt and jacket there’s a small yellow star charm with gently rounded edges. It’s sewn into the seams and not especially sharp so it becomes a very good fidget. He puts on the new pants and two shirts, before a coat. They’re all brand new. They’re all soft, and warm, and Angus spends nearly an hour crying in the library bathroom getting dressed. Some of them don’t fit perfectly, but bigger means if he grows he can grow into them. He doesn’t get new shoes, but he can manage just fine with almost everything else covered.

He doesn’t know how to thank Taako. Dressed a little nicer he gets more pity though, he plays up the ‘help me ma’am I’m young and lost’ shtick a little more than he did before, and he looks like a lower middle class kid. He gets free meals. He scrapes by easier. 

He still runs into danger, there’s a group of kids that walk down a main street when the local school gets out and they’ve caused problems before. There are cars that don’t see him when he crosses the street and slam the breaks just in time. There are harsh winds and hard cold rains that still shake Angus’ bones. 

When he sees Taako again, he’s shaky. He knows it. But it’s Taako. Angus is huddled next to a laundromat, the steam spilling from the vent clouding him and keeping him warm in the cold. 

“Hey.” Taako says.

“Hey.” He replies. 

“Taken to being a bog spirit?”

“In my free time.” He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so fine with conversation, why he isn’t clamouring to his feet and running like his brain normally tells him to do with adults. Taako rubs his hand over some of his bracelets.

“How they fit?”

“Good.” There’s the monosyllable. 

“Glad. How are you holding up?” 

Angus looks up, and squints through the steam. He can’t get a read on Taako at the moment, and that makes him nervous. So he pushes to his feet, and shuffles over to him. Taako’s picture emerges from the fog, and he looks- different. Not bad, but his hair is different. Longer. Pulled back in a ponytail from the bob it had been before. He’s got bags under his eyes, and his fingers on his right hand twitch. Too many possibilities for Angus to get a good read on why he seems different.

“Alright, bad I see.” He says, and the expression that flashes across his face is all five stages of grief in five seconds. His voice breaks and Angus looks down.

“The clothes are-” His brain fuzzes out for a moment before he finishes. “The clothes are really good. Thank you.”

“I could get you food. You look like you have eaten in days.” 

Angus’ eyebrows furrow and standing now in front of the laundromat, he turns to the front window. And Taako’s right. He stares for a few moments. Time has passed, he realizes. Taako’s put on a little more weight, grown out his hair, looks like he’s gotten some kind of job. Angus has walked the opposite road. He’s more bone than flesh now, the bags under his eyes have worsened and the decent clothes only show that he’s doing very poorly underneath them. 

Taako meets his eyes in the reflection. “Please.” 

Angus nods.

 

The diner has a functioning front door, lights, food, and heating. Taako voices some distaste at the food selection but sits in a booth near the door with Angus. Angus is lightheaded, but sits quietly. 

“Has anything happened to you?” Taako looks over the menu too fast, and taps his nails against the tabletop. 

“Depends.”

“Do I have to maim anyone?”

“Not really.” Angus’ head hurts, he notices dully. Floaty, but when he feels in it, it aches. 

“What can I do to help you?”

“Dunno.” He mumbles, closing his eyes. 

“Alright, you lean back. Allergies?”

“I think… sesame seeds.”

“Take a nap kid, I got this.”

 

Angus wakes up to something smelling incredibly delicious, and three drinks seated in front of him. 

“Morning.” Taako is nursing what looks like a half eaten crepe and a third cup of coffee.

Angus grabs a fork from the table, and wastes no time going to town. 

“Drink water. And then there’s tea, cause you’re a nerd, and pepsi for the caffeine.” Taako mumbles around a forkful and smiles a little. Food helps. Food helps a lot. Angus feels more present than he has in days, a good breakfast in the middle of the day to pull him back into his body. Colors get a little brighter, his arms move with less effort, he notices the quiet clinking of glasses around the diner and the soft music playing. 

“Hey, there you are Angel.” Taako sets his fork down and smiles a little wider, a sentiment Angus reciprocates. “You were real bad off there. How you feelin’ now?”

“Better,” he nods taking a small break between pancakes. He grabs the glass of water, and takes a long drink. 

“Glad. We were gettin’ worried about you.” The sentence catches Angus off guard. 

“Why?” Taako’s face does that strange expression again, and Angus sets his glass down.

“We wanna make sure you don’t just up and die, Angel.”

“Angus.” He says, “Angus McDonald.”

“Can I just keep the nickname?”

“I guess.” The conversation that follows isn’t especially groundbreaking, Taako talks about his family and Angus is more focused on eating and staying conscious. The chill in his bones is strong, and he just aches from the long days walking. When Taako offers his home again, Angus answers before he realizes.

“Please.” He speaks quietly this time, looking up to Taako. Taako is smiling with the saddest eyes he’s ever seen on him. 

“I just gotta call my sister and tell her. You can stay as long as you need.”

Angus nods. Taako pays for the lunch, and walks back with his hand hanging down, open. Angus nearly trips over his own feet and snags Taako’s hand to steady himself. If he doesn’t let go, that’s nobody’s business.

 

Taako’s apartment is the exact same as the last time he was here, although this time there’s another Taako. Shorter hair, different clothes of course, and a different voice.

“Hey there Angus. My name’s Lup.” She says from her seat on the couch. She’s nestled down in a pile of pillows and Angus spies the evil crushed velvet one in the hallway close to the front door. 

“He’s not up to much talkin’,” Taako says, “I think he’s a bit under the weather.”

Angus nods and takes half a step closer to Taako, resting his head on Taako’s hip.

“Yeah you don’t look too good fella. Wanna come take a nap on the couch? We can leave you be.” Lup stands up and walks over, she drops to one knee and Angus squints at her. She looks a lot like Taako, but her eyes are different. Green and amber instead of amber and green. She carries herself differently than Taako, she’s wider shoulders and rough uncut gemstones compared to Taako’s polished and clean jewels. 

“Can you… stay?”

“A’course,” Taako says, “Let’s get you laid down on the sofa.” Taako and Lup bracket his as they go to the sofa, moving around the pile of pillows and blankets. Angus climbs up and they swap sides as they sit. The TV gets turned on and Angus is very very tired.

 

Lups shoots him a look over the kid’s head, and flicks her ears a few times. She pulls out her phone, and Taako snakes his from his pocket careful not to wake up Angus.

**BUBBLEGUM LITCH** : okay so what the fuuuuuck ???

**YOU** : see what im dealin w here lup

**YOU** : i cant NOT do smthn

**BUBBLEGUM LITCH** : kid looks sick and sad as hell

**BUBBLEGUM LITCH** : i do think hes sick though, that look in his eyes

**YOU** : merle?

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : you’d have to call him out from that little county with Dav

**YOU** : still thinkin about it

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : oh fuck youre attached

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : like youre gone

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : like softie shaped cloud of dust from your literal disappearing act

**YOU** : youre lucky hes sleepin between us otherwise youd be catching these hands

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : dont wanna ruin your manicure

**YOU** : bloods a good color 

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : goth

 

Taako snorts and rolls his eyes. Angus shuffles a little bit, nestling down closer to him. The world seems a little smaller, with the way Angus fists his hand in the thick flannel blanket, his face calm but gaunt. He looks bad off, but Taako's just happy to see him.

When he looks up, Lup’s hand is glowing as she looks up towards the kitchen. After a few seconds floating into the room are four water bottles carried by a red spectral hand. She takes them one by one, three in her lap as she hands the fourth to him. Taako gives a little head nod and twists a water bottle open before swigging it down. There’s a buzz.

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : you know anything else about the kid?

**YOU** : interested in magic i think

**YOU** : he was browsin the beginner books at least

**YOU** : he likes mystery novels

**YOU** : caught him staring at my nails when they were that navy blue w gold shimmer so I think hed like that

**YOU** : can’t be more than 90 pounds

Taako looks up when Lup doesn’t respond, and she’s giving him the smuggest shit eating grin he’s seen on her in weeks. 

**BUBBLEGUM** **LITCH** : g o n e

**YOU** : fuck you

 

Lup raises a hand in defeat, grabbing the remote from her own pile of pillows and turning on something mindless and low volume. Taako scrolls around on various social media sites and tries to pretend he isn’t worried. When Angus stirs a few hours later, he scrubs at his face and coughs into the pillow he’d wrapped himself around. Taako doesn’t try to rub his back or anything weird, Lup hands off a water bottle and as Angus pushes himself up Taako talks low and slow.

“Hey there Angel, it’s about seven. Here’s some water.” Angus takes it with a shaky hand, and Taako smiles. “Glad to see you up.”

“Your couch is very comfy.” Angus mumbles, making Lup laugh on his other side.

“We only buy the good pillows and blankets.”

“No Lulu, we hoard everything we can get our grubby paws on. Everyone else enables us.” Taako replies, before returning his attention to Angus. “You hungry my man?”

“Please sir-”

“Just Taako is fine. You wanna stay here, or come with me?” Angus digs himself out of his blanket pile in response, and Taako extends a hand. Angus grabs on and totes behind him into the kitchen.

“What are you in the mood for? Taako can make anything and make it better than you’ve ever had it.”

“I-” Angus words almost seem to dry up in his throat, and he starts to shake. 

“It’s okay, everything’s fine Angles.” Taako says, leading him to the counter and helping him climb onto a spare space. “You don’t gotta say anything. I know you’re allergic to sesame seeds, so most everything else is fair game. I can make the decisions for a while.” Angus nods, rubbing at his eyes and sitting hunched on the counter.

“Do you like music?” Lup asks, looking up from the couch. The open air space lets Angus nod at her, and she stands. “I play the violin, that should fill the silence.”

Angus doesn’t speak as Taako cooks and Lup performs, he sways with Lup’s tune and smells every passing scent he can catch from the cooking. 

“Hey Agnes, would you be up for staying for a while? It’s up to you, but I think a roof would treat you real well, can I?” Taako steps away from his cooking, and lifts a hand. Angus flinches, before nodding. Taako presses a palm to his forehead and hums. “Not the best,” He says, making Lup stop her playing.

“Since when do you know jack shit about temperatures for humans? Much less children?”

“You can bite me- why don’t you come over here. You must be a human temperature expert what with how often you get Barolds’ blood pump-”

“Shush!” Lup interrupts, rushing over and shoving Taako away from Angus. Again he flinches, but Taako returns to his soup and Lup extends a hand this time.

“My turn?” He nods. “Oof, yeah not real good. Wanna lay back down?” Angus shakes his head. He pats the table a few times, and moves his hand in a familiar motion. “Oh, you wanna write somethin’ down?” Lup starts pulling open drawers, until she finds a legal pad and a red pen. Angus takes it, and starts writing down facts he’s worked on remembering. When he runs out of them, he tears the paper off and shoves it in his coat pocket. Now he writes a message.

_ Hello Ms Lup, your playing was beautiful. _

“Oh shit, thanks little man.”

_Is your name Lup Taako?_  
“Yep, take it you heard Ko’s first.” She looks at him, and he nods. “Yeah, it’s just been the two of us forever.”

Angus nods again, and jumps as Taako slides a bowl of soup on the counter next to him.

“Here, you can ask more questions after you eat something.”

“I’d like to stay.” Angus says almost out of nowhere, snapping his mouth shut immediately after.

“You can stay as long as you like Ango,” Lup says, leaning on the counter and smiling.

“Welcome to the shitshow,” Taako smiles, and Angus can see his shoulders rise as he speaks. He looks calmer, more at ease. Angus smiles, feeling a confusing writhing mass of happy worm out from his chest. He flaps his hands, rocking back and forth as he laughs, tears pricking his eyes. Taako laughs too, shaking his own wrists so Angus can hear the bracelets jingle together. Lup joins not soon after, clapping her hands. It’s weird, but it feels good to let everything out, to clean the air and know that things aren’t going to necessarily get worse from here on out. Even if he doesn’t believe it fully, it’s nice to let go and wash away the past few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta we write five different things in one sitting and die without betas like jackasses


	14. Final Homeless Angus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! A bit of a misleading title there. It's not the end of this AU, but I'm not going to be posting any more parts in this drabble collection! I'm keeping all the parts here, but any more of this AU is only going to be in it's new drabble fic, called (Neuro)Divergent ! It's up right now! Should be easier for bookmarking, and I'll be taking requests and suggestions for this AU over there !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also warning! There's a pretty graphic vomitting scene, if you're not sure then jump ahead from here: "Told you he'd like it." Lup smiles, looking down at him. “Tastes good, right?” To: And then he hears voices, like through a body of water.

Angus eats what he can of the soup, Taako ends up serving him two bowls before Angus thinks to stop and ask when the twins will eat. They smile, and Taako happily announces he’ll be making more soup, third course specialty for everyone.

“You okay?” Lup asks, setting an empty bowl down and laying her hands out palm up on the countertop. Angus nods curtly, and makes a fist, before putting his thumb between the first two finger and shaking it at her. His stomach rumbles uncomfortably. “Oh, right this way.” Lup pushes up and holds a hand out, but Angus nods again. She gives a smile and nod in return. Down the main hallway and behind the front door is what looks like a closet, until Lup pulls it open and flicks a light switch, revealing a small bathroom. There’s just enough room for a toilet and a sink, but it doesn’t feel cramped.

“We’ll be at the counter when you’re finished.” She gives a tiny wave and vanishes, Angus walking into the half bath. It’s small, but cozy. A pile of light books on the tank of the toilet, a patchwork hand towel hanging on the wall, a oval mirror that he can just barely see the reflection of his hair in. He does his business, flushes the toilet, and goes to wash his hands. It’s… distracting. The water that comes out of the tap is warm almost immediately. The hand soap bottle is in a little wooden cup. It smells nice. His skin almost burns with how hot the water is. It’s not like the library, or the place with the nice barista. It feels safe, it feels like a privilege just to have a bathroom where he doesn’t have to worry, a place to wash his hands. He starts thinking about taking a bath and he can feel himself getting lightheaded. When was the last time he took a real bath? Would the soap smell nice? Would he get to wash his hair with shampoo? It gets hard to breath as he closes his hands on the lip of the sink, and he can feel himself losing it when there’s a gentle knock on the door.

“Hey, you okay?” It’s Taako, he hears the jangle of bangles on the other side.

Angus nods, before realizing Taako can’t see him, and he croaks out a shaky, “...yes sir.”

“Alright, it’s been nearly ten minutes, just wanted to check on you. We’re gonna start eatin’ without you pumpkin, whenever you’re ready your bowl is out here.” Taako steps in place a few times, before his footsteps disappear back towards the mainroom.

Angus pushes the door open not long after, taking deep breaths as he walks. The heat in the small space must have gotten to him, he still feels shaky and lightheaded as he climbs onto his stool. He’s in the middle again, Taako watches him climb up but doesn’t move to patronize him by helping up the stool. Angus takes a deep breath, and sets his hands on the countertop surface. The soup looks incredible, but he feels nauseous just smelling it. And sat on the lip of his bowl are crackers, and chunks of bread. Lup is scooping soup up with her own bread but Taako doesn’t have anything like it. They gave him easy food so he could at least eat something. He takes a spoonful of the soup and gives a hesitant sip. The taste washes over his tongue and spills down his throat warm, he takes another, and another, and another. It tastes like warmth, like safety, like a roof over his head. He dips chunks of bread in it and tears them apart with his teeth, and eats more and more.

“Told you he’d like it.” Lup smiles, looking down at him. “Tastes good, right?”

Angus nods quickly, ignoring the way it agitates his stomach and his head. He sees Taako snort out of the corner of his eye, and run a finger under his nose.

“F’course. It’s _my_ cooking.”

Angus opens his mouth to say something, when there’s a sharp pain in his stomach, a trail moving up his throat. He winces, and the expression that crosses over Taako’s face is nothing but pure fear. He drops his spoon, spilling soup along the counter when Angus presses a hand to his mouth.

“Alright- I’m gonna pick you up Angel-” Lup doesn’t hesitate in grabbing him again but it agitates him, making Angus retch. His chest jerks and his hands move for just a moment as he feels throw-up getting into his mouth and some get out, down his chin and onto his shirt. Lup gets him to the toilet and he shakes, chest spasming over it as he empties his stomach. Lup shushes him as he cries, tears mixing with puke, and rubs his back. He thinks he gets some in his hair but when he stops, everything aches like he’s stubbed his whole body. Lup wipes his mouth with a few squares of toilet paper and he distantly hears her voice, but not her words. Everything is blurry and far off as Lup holds on to one of his arms. It’s like tunnel vision, Angus thinks. He’d felt something like this plenty of times but it usually passes after a few seconds, it’s never made the world go black before.

 

And then he hears voices, like through a body of water. They echo around the room, echo from behind him, or underneath him. He blinks his eyes open, opening his mouth and taking deep breaths.

“-awake” He hears, before two blurry identical faces appear in his peripheral.

“Wmnh?” Words won’t seem to work, but his hearing clears up. The faces come back into somewhat focus too, he sort of recognizes where they are, tile on two of the walls, white porcelain around him, some fabric hanging from a metal pole far above him. Low light casts across the room as Taako speaks.

“H-hey there kid-”

“How you feelin’ Angus?” Lup asks, adjusting to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

“...bad.” He croaks, moving to wipe at his eyes.

“Can you drink some water for us?” She gives Taako a kick, and holds her hands up. Angus nods weakly, water sounds really good. Lup helps move him to a more upright position, he hates the way he flinches at her touch but he does. She gives a soft apology as Taako returns, handing a sports bottle to her. She hands it down to him, and he takes it with shaky hands. “Overdid it there Mango. You gotta be careful with stuff like this.”

“...excited.” Angus mumbles, “Tasted s’good.”

“Sure it didn’t taste good coming back up.” she says gently. “Was it overeating, or are you still nauseous?”

“Still a li’l.” He says, closing his eyes again.

“Alright, we’ll get you a makeshift pillow, but we’re gonna keep you in here for a little bit then alright?”

His voice is tiny as he replies, and he just wants to go back to sleep. But something else gnaws at him bigger. “Stay.” He whispers, reaching towards Taako, who up until now had barely spoken a word. He can’t see his expression, but Taako’s hand settles down on his after a few seconds.

 

He ends up throwing up again, Taako helps move him forward but after he feels more lucid. Taako ferries him water, and when he’s in his body he can make words again.

“I’m sorry.” Angus mumbles between sips.

“Don’t worry about me kid, just take care of yourself.” Taako holds his hand out and waves.

“I wasted your soup. And ruined the clothes.”

“Your health is the most important thing pumpkin. Lup’s sleepin’ right now, but when she’s up she’s gonna run and grab some more easy food, applesauce and breakfast bars and shit. I mean, we probably should take you to a hospital but they’re gonna-” Taako closes his mouth, takes a deep breath in his nose and out his mouth. “It’s up to you, do you want to?”

Angus shakes his head, “I can’t afford it and they’ll take me away.”

“You already know how shitty the system can be.” It’s not necessarily a question, but his voice rolls like a wave of sadness. “How old are you?”

“Seven, I think.” Angus mumbles. If he’s going to be staying here, the least he can do is open up.

“Fuck- That’s-” Taako breathes a few words in Elvish, and squeezes Angus’ hand. “You think?”

“I don’t- I’ve been on my own. I’m not sure when my birthday is.” Angus says.

“That’s okay.” Taako feels himself starting to put his foot in his mouth, he doesn’t know what to say and Angus can read it across his features plain as day.

“How old are you?”

“A hundred and fifty three.” Taako laughs, “You’ve been around for a day by comparison, kid.”

“You’re really really old then.”

“Hey!” Taako quips, before a smile spreads across his face. “Fuck kid, you’re conscious for the first time in hours and you’re already shittalking me.”

“What time is it?” Angus feels his stomach twinge and he remembers Lup is asleep.

“Four am.” Taako says, “You’ve been out for a while, well in and out. Got some bread here, an apple if you’re up for it.”

Angus pushes himself upright, Taako pointing to the plastic bag filled with plastic bags, reminding him of his pillow. Angus pushes it up to lay back in the tub, and holds a hand out. Taako puts a small bread piece in his hand, Angus thinks it’s a baguette? And pulls a knife out of somewhere, starting to slice up a macintosh apple. The bread is bland compared to Taako’s soup but it’s food and Angus doesn’t immediately throw up. It’s hard to eat, but he does. He takes apple slices one by one, and the two of them sit in silence.

“You’re an elf.” Angus says, taking a bit of a slice and looking up at him.

“Yes?” Taako says, eyebrows sinking and mouth quirking down.

“So then Lup doesn’t need to sleep.”

“Well yeah, but you don’t need to read, and I don’t need to wear makeup- it’s a preference thing.”

“I-... I need to know how to read Mr. Taako-”

“Woah there two wrongs do not make a right-” Taako swats his hand through the air and Angus feels a laugh worm out from his chest. It’s rough, it sputters a bit, but it gets out and Angus sinks down in the bathtub.

“‘M tired.” He says quietly, laying back on his vomit-proof pillow.

“You’ve had a real long day. You think you’re gonna puke more?”

“Doesn’t feel like it.”

“Sweet, we have an extra room, it’s kinda storage but Lup cleared off the bed so we can move you in there.” Taako closes the knife, setting it on the sink and standing up from his kneeling on the tile. “That work for you?”

“Anything’s better than the bathtub.” Angus says. Taako helps him up, he’s not really strong enough to lift him up, but Angus leans his head on Taako’s hip and Taako walks slow enough that it’s not difficult. Taako doesn’t turn the light on and although Angus’ stomach is upset about his eating and his movement, he starts towards the bed and Taako moves to one of the dressers, shuffling around in it.

“Here,” he pulls out a shirt, and tosses it over onto the bed. It’s just an old t-shirt, definitely too big to be his own but Angus touches it, and it’s soft. “We don’t wear it anymore, and you can’t really go to bed in vomclothes.” He crosses his arms, and starts towards the door. Angus knows what he wants to say, but he can’t figure how to. He watches the door close, and frowns. He pulls off his jacket and his shirt, he clutches the star charm and rubs it between his hands before dropping the shirt to the floor. He pulls off his well past worn shoes, and his pants, and the t-shirt is warm as he pulls it over his head. It’s _huge_ , maybe three times bigger than a shirt should be on him. He rubs at one of the seams as he takes a step towards the door, before he bites his tongue so hard he whines. He climbs up into the bed, peeling back a dust covered duvet and crawling under it. He listens to the quiet hum of the heating unit, and lets his body sink into the bed.

And then he realizes he’s sleeping in a bed. Not on a couch, not on a bench, not deep in an alley, not buried half under a tree. A real bed. He has a pillow and a blanket and although his hair is gross just changing out of one of his three outfits makes him feel like an entirely new person. He’s in a bed, and he’s crying. He pulls on the duvet, wraps it over his head and lets himself cry into the warm fabric.

 

It’s cold, he notices numbly. He blinks his eyes open, seeing his hands open and the out of focus concrete beneath his feet. That’s right, he zoned out. He looks up, surprised to see nobody down the normally busy Neverwinter street. It’s empty. So he walks. He can’t hear his footsteps, and shadows dance across the concrete. It’s cold. he rubs his arms, but his worn dress shirt can’t offer much protection with how threadbare it’s become. Angus looks up to find himself on a different street, and when he looks back down a shadow moves to wrap around his ankle. The touch is downright freezing, it makes him jerk and he feels himself panic. So he starts running. And he reaches the next corner. He hazards a look down, and when he looks back up after his running he’s hit the same street corner again. He stops, the cold air makes it hard to breathe and another shadows moves up his other ankle, he bodily jerks in response and realizes in terror that he’s sinking into the shadows, into the pavement. It’s raining. When did it start raining? The rain pounds onto the concrete, onto the buildings, onto his skin, his scalp. Everything is cold. The shadows are moving again, one shoots up to grab his left wrist, it’s warm for just a brief moment before it cuts down to his bone and he lets out a scream. The cold is eating away at him, sinking into his bones and shooting into his chest, everything is blurry through the rain. He’s freezing to death, he being eaten by the ground, thunder booms overhead and Angus finally gives in, he screams and the shadows react again, he thrashes against them and then he wakes up.

He’s crying, taking unsteady gasping breaths, the shadows are wrapped around his wrists, he yells and pushes up as hard as he can but they don’t move- and he hears Taako’s voice.

“Angus it’s a dream- It’s not real- Angus it’s not real- it’s a dream-” He's chanting the same phrase over and over but Angus doesn’t put it together right away. When he does he feels himself go limp, he sinks into the mattress and Taako releases his grip on his wrists. Angus rolls onto his side, throat sore and gasps wet and timid.

“You’re okay Angel, I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you.” Taako says, extending a shaky hand and holding it in the air. Angus flinches when he sets it down, but Taako’s touch is warm and he rubs a simple back and forth that brings Angus back to his body.

“Please don’t leave me-” Angus weeps, muscles tensing as he curls in on himself.

“I’m right here.” Taako moves on the bed, he gets up to sit on the side facing Angus. He leans against the headboard and Angus moves under the blankets to bury his face in Taako’s side, throw one arm over his lap. Taako slowly slides an arm over Angus’ back, again with the back and forth. Angus follows the back and forth, he calms down enough to count his breaths with each forth. He hears Taako rumble something deep in his chest and lets himself fall back asleep. It’s quiet, and warm and safe. Angus sleeps peacefully through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you have any request for this AU, hop on over to (Neuro)Divergent! Any requests for any other taz dynamic or characters? Leave it in the comments! Do please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
